


My Last Christmas Without You

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Ichabbie Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: The past few years have been a roller coaster ride for Grace Abigail Mills. With the end of 2017 right around the corner she is looking forward to a new year filled with new beginnings. Little did she know a visit to the theater to watch a holiday classic would introduce her to a tall handsome stranger that would change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Angels and Ice Skating

“I’m good , Jen. I don’t want you worrying about me, especially right now,” Abbie said pressing the yellow strip in between the two large windows.

 

“I just don’t want you being all alone. I mean, it’s the holidays and…..”

 

Abbie stopped her little sister. She wasn’t about to let Jenny ruin such a special time in her life worrying about her. She was fine and besides, its not like this would be the first Christmas she spent alone. Hell, there had been a few of those along the way. Thankfully, she and Jenny had worked through their issues so the past few Christmases had been spent together. 

 

“Jen, don’t okay. Its your honeymoon and I don’t want you spending this time worrying about me. All of your attention should be on that wonderful wife of yours,” she said now standing walking towards the front of the big blue and white bus. She stood just behind the yellow lines as the bus came to her stop. 

 

Jenny took a deep sigh. No matter what Abbie said it wouldn’t make her feel any better knowing her sister would be spending the holidays alone. Especially with all that had gone down in the past few years. Still, she knew it was pointless talking about it. “As long as you’re okay,” Jenny said.

 

“I’m fine. Look, I’m at my stop and I don’t have much time before the movie starts so I’m going to call you later,” Abbie said turning thanking the bus operator before stepping off the bus. 

 

“Hey Sis, I love you!” Sophie yelled through the phone. “Love you too, take care of my sister,” Abbie responded. Sophie was a former co-worker and Abbie had introduced the two when she and Jenny ran into her at the bar one night. That was just over a year ago and the two were pretty much inseparable since. Abbie couldn’t be more happier for her sister. Sophie was a good person and she and Jenny were good for each other. 

 

“Call me later,” Jenny said. I will, love you, Sis,” Abbie said. “Love you too, Sis.” 

 

Abbie noticed the time before she dropped the phone in her purse. She kept a steady pace as she made the short walk to the theater. The movie would be starting in less than thirty minutes. That would leave her with about twenty five minutes to get to the theater, buy popcorn, and get seated five minutes before the movie started. Abbie loved watching the trailers for upcoming movies before the main feature.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Abbie said to the young man standing behind the concession counter as she rushed into the theater after purchasing her tickets. She peeked at the watch on her left arm checking the time. Yes, made it here and got the ticket in less than ten minutes, she said to herself.

 

“How are you doing, Abbie,” he answered with a sincere smile. Abbie knew Alex through his sister, Brittany, they went to high school together. He was always a sweetheart not to mention one of the hardest working people Abbie had ever known. He also knew everything there was to know about every movie ever made. So working part time at the theater while in college was the perfect job for him.

 

“I’m good, thanks. How about you”, she asked digging in her bag pulling out a coupon with a picture of a big yellow tub of popcorn on it. 

 

“Things couldn’t be better. I’m starting my final semester in January. I’ll be graduating in the spring,” he said proudly.

 

“Wow Alex, that’s great. You should be very proud,” Abbie responded.

 

“It feels good you know. Now I have to figure out what I’m going to do after I cross that stage. Can’t work here forever,” he said with a shrug.

 

“As much as you love movies, not to mention your savvy business sense. Who knows maybe some day you’ll own this place. Bring some life to this old building,” Abbie said.

 

“That’s not a bad idea. Maybe I can do the Magic Johnson thing and open up a whole chain of them,” he said.

 

“I’m rooting for you whatever you decide to do,” Abbie said. 

 

“Thanks, Abbie. Is that a coupon,” he asked noticing the strip of paper in her hand.

 

“Oh yeah,” she said handing him the coupon she had gotten the last time she and Jenny had came to the theater. He turned around pulling a large bucket from the shelf filling it with popcorn. “Anything else,” he asked? 

 

“No thanks, that’s it. You mind holding it back here while I run to the ladies room,” she asked once again peeking at her watch for the time.

 

“I’ll guard it with my life,” he joked. Abbie laughing as she rushed off to the bathroom.

 

“Maybe you should try speaking to her when she comes back,” Alex said to the tall man standing next in the concession line. He had noticed the stranger looking at Abbie ever since he walked into the theater.

 

“Pardon me,” the man said looking around a bit confused wondering if the young man was indeed talking to him.

 

“The lady who just left. I noticed you staring at her. I’m just saying maybe you should speak to her. I guarantee she won’t bite,” Alex laughed. 

 

“I beg your pardon. I was not staring. I was merely….well…” 

 

“Yeah dude. Whatever you say,” Alex responded shaking his head. He studied the man trying to get a feel for the lanky stranger. Most of the people who came into the theater were regulars but this guy was a new face. A new face with an eye for Abbie. Alex knew Abbie could take care of herself but he still found himself feeling somewhat protective of her. She had not too long ago went through a tough break-up. Her asshole of an ex cheated on her. Worst of all, well at least for Alex, he knew about it but didn’t tell Abbie. He was out with his girlfriend at the time when he saw Daniel with another woman. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions at first. I mean, she could have been Daniel’s cousin or something. But then Daniel kissed her, like deeply kissed her and it left no doubt this woman was more than a cousin or a friend. 

 

He felt terrible about the whole thing, conflicted. He had known Abbie for a while, mostly through his sister but wasn’t sure if it was his place to get in the middle of their relationship. Every time he saw Daniel and Abbie together after that he felt sick. Abbie deserved better. Not to mention, Daniel making a special trip to the theater the day after he saw him cheating on Abbie just to make sure, “Everything was cool between them,” as he put it. He wanted to punch him. Eventually Abbie found out and broke it off. 

 

“Can I get you anything,” Alex asked the man who was now standing directly on the other side of the counter looking up at the menu. 

 

“A large popcorn, please,” the gentleman answered. Alex could hear the British accent more clearly than before. He swiped the credit card handing it back to the man with his receipt. The man signed a copy then Alex filled the large yellow and white bucket with the last of the popcorn. “There you go, Sir,” he said giving the popcorn to the man. “Thank you kindly,” the man said.

 

Abbie was so occupied looking down at the time on her watch that she didn’t see the tall stranger walking away from the counter as she went rushing towards it and CRASH! “Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Abbie said, face red with embarrassment as she stood there looking at the popcorn spread all over the floor. The large empty tub rolling coming to a stop as it hit up against the bottom of the concession stand. 

 

The tall stranger went from annoyed to enamored in under one second when he noticed the cause of this collision. He stood frozen, mouth unable to push the words out. Just a few minutes earlier he was stopped dead in his tracks when he first laid eyes on her from the distance. It was as if no one else existed in the world except her. Abbie wasn’t sure what to think. Was he upset? Would he understand it was just a mistake? She really couldn’t tell. He was just standing there, mouth slightly opened….staring.

 

“I apologize,” she said once again, kneeling down attempting to pick up the empty bucket. “Please allow me,” he said quickly joining her on the floor as he too reached for the bucket. “I swear, I can be so clumsy someti….” She was saying when she looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The two remained there, hands wrapped around the top of the empty container staring into each others eyes. 

 

God, she is the most magnificent being I have ever seen, he thought as he looked into her soft brown eyes that matched her beautiful brown skin. He was just beginning to find his voice when she smiled and words once again eluded him. Never in his life had a smile made his heart forget how to beat.

 

“Um, I’ll buy you another popcorn,” Abbie said finally breaking the silence between the two.

 

“That will not be necessary, Miss….” He said pausing hoping for her name. 

 

“Its Abigail, but everyone calls me Abbie. And yes, it is very necessary,” she responded in reference to the popcorn. Once again, he stared at her. He found it impossible not to. He reached out his hand, “My name is, Ichabod Crane,” he replied. 

 

“Hey, let me get that,” Alex said walking around the counter with a broom and dustpan. Ichabod standing, hand still connected to Abbie’s in an attempt to help her up. Damn, he seems charming, she thought as she held onto his hand and he gently helped her up from the floor. “Thank you,” she said taking a real good look at the charming man for the first time since their collision. 

 

He was very handsome and tall. Well over six feet, she thought. A few strands of brown wavy hair strayed his otherwise neatly pulled ponytail. Something about his posture, the way he stood so straight and tall gave her the impression he was a very confident man. He seemed a bit overdressed for a day at the movies but she was feeling his style. He wore navy colored slacks fitted as if they were tailored specifically for him matched with a brown pair of rather pricey Oxford shoes. Abbie had a thing for shoes. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt underneath a double breasted navy pea coat. She noticed a dark flat cap sticking out of his left jacket pocket. His cologne was fresh and light, sort of like a soft breeze in a forest filled with pine trees. 

 

“You are most welcome, Miss Abigail,” Ichabod answered still holding onto her hand. Her skin was soft, smooth as silk. His eyes briefly taking in the tiny beauty. The jeans she wore framed her every curve to perfection. Just as the crisp white tee she wore under a dark brown leather jacket that reached just above her hips. And good God in heaven he felt the high heel boots she was wearing on a spiritual level. 

 

Abbie bit down on the side of her lip trying to hinder the smile itching to burst through at the sound of her name coming from his lips. The base in his voice along with the accent made him saying her name sound rather sexy.

 

“Jasmine, you mind taking over the front for a few while I run back to wash my hands,” Alex asked the young lady now standing behind the snack counter. 

 

“Sure,” she responded in a sort of bubbly way. 

 

“Dude, you have her attention. I think you can let go of her hand now,” Alex said laughing as he walked past the two. For the first time since their collision Abbie and Ichabod became aware of the small audience watching them as if they were one of the features currently on screen. Ichabod immediately missing the warmth of her hand as she pulled away.

 

Abbie giving Alex a look causing a sheepish grin to appear on the young man’s face. “What,” he asked trying to play innocent as he walked off into a room behind the concession stand. Abbie glancing up at Ichabod flashing a small smile before turning her attention to Jasmine.

 

“Hey Jazz, can I get another large popcorn please,” she asked taking a few steps over to the counter. Abbie used to babysit Jasmine when she was younger. She reached into her bag pulling out her wallet. “Miss Abigail, please, it is not necessary for you to replace my popcorn,” he said walking over standing next to her in front of the counter. 

 

“I knocked yours over so I insist,” Abbie said flipping through her wallet removing some cash.

 

“I insist on replacing the popcorn myself,” he said pulling out his wallet.

 

“Nooo, I knocked it over so I’m going to pay for it,” Abbie said handing the cash to a rather amused looking Jasmine. 

 

Ichabod could see he was fighting a losing battle. He backed slightly away, both hands raised in defeat. Jasmine couldn’t help smiling over the interaction between the two. Clearly there was an attraction. Not to mention they looked so damn adorable together. 

 

“You mind waiting a few minutes. We have to make some more popcorn,” Jasmine said handing Abbie her change back. “That will be fine,” Abbie answered. 

 

“Oh no,” Jasmine called out tapping the side of the popcorn machine just as Alex returned from the back. 

 

“What’s wrong,” he asked throwing on a pair of plastic gloves. 

 

“This ancient popcorn maker is on the fritz again,” she said. They worked on the machine for a few minutes before Alex decided to put up a few signs around the theater letting movie goers know the popcorn machine was out. “Hey, sorry,” he said in response to the people letting out a round of boos as he returned to the counter.

 

“Sorry Abbie, looks like we’re out of popcorn. I can refund your money” Jasmine said. “Its okay,” Abbie responded to the young woman. She looked at Ichabod, who was still standing next to her. “You can have my popcorn. I haven’t eaten out of it or anything,” Abbie said. 

 

“Absolutely not”, he objected.

 

“Its not a big deal. Please, just take it. I would really feel better about the whole situation,” she said.

 

Jasmine taking the opportunity to interrupt the two with a suggestion of her own. “How about you two just share it? I mean if I remember correctly you both have tickets to the next showing of It’s A Wonderful Life, you could…maybe….sit together,” she said. Alex and Jasmine both looking at Abbie and Ichabod. Ichabod and Abbie looking at each other. 

 

“I don’t mind. That is, if you don’t, Miss Abigail,” Ichabod said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Abbie had to admit she was intrigued with the tall stranger but the ever cautious side of her popped up on the scene with flashing red lights over a neon sign with the words, Girl, run! This man is too fine to be single.

 

“I…I wouldn’t want to intrude on your plans,” Abbie responded. Caution popping up again with those damn red lights telling Abbie, there’s no way he came to the theater alone. Just as she was about to decline his offer, good old Intrigue to the rescue posing the question, why would he want to sit together if he was with someone else?

 

“I’m afraid my plans for the day merely consisted of watching a movie alone with a tub of popcorn. However, I would find my day tremendously upgraded at the idea of being in such a graceful presence as yourself, Miss Abigail,” 

 

Abbie found herself blushing. She looked over at a smiling Jasmine who was nudging her head to the side encouraging her to join the handsome man. Abbie could read the words, “Do it,” coming from Jasmine’s lips. On the contrary, she could see the slight look of disapproval on Alex’s face followed by the sound, “Tuh,” leaving his mouth. It was almost comical looking at Alex and Jasmine. It was like watching the battle in her mind between Caution and Intrigue play out in human form.

 

Ichabod stood there, hands behind his back anxiously waiting for a response. He would love nothing more than to get to know the lovely woman standing before him. Hopefully she felt the same.

 

“If you’re sure its not intruding on your day then I don’t mind,” Abbie said. “I’m positive, Miss Abigail,” Ichabod answered, relief flooding his face. 

 

Jasmine letting out a light, “Yes,” followed by a quick fist pump. Alex shaking his head at the exuberant response of his co-worker and friend. 

 

“Miss Abigail….”

 

“Please, its just Abigail or Abbie. Whichever one just without Miss in front of it,” she said. Everyone called her Abbie and that’s what she preferred…well…normally. But with him Abigail sounded so much better.

 

“Of course,” he said nodding his head slightly. “Would you care for something to drink,” he asked?

 

“A water, but I got it,” she said reaching for her wallet once again. Alex interrupting before Ichabod could respond. “Don’t worry about it, Abbie, drinks are free. Make up for the popcorn and all,” he said. 

 

“Are you sure,” Abbie asked? “Yeah, it’s the least we can do,” he responded.

 

“Thank you,” Abbie said clearing her throat glancing over at Ichabod then back to Alex in an attempt to get the young man to extend his generosity to the tall handsome stranger as well. “Um, can I get you anything to drink,” Alex asked Ichabod?

 

“That is very kind of you. If its not a problem I will have a water as well,” Ichabod answered. 

 

Alex took out a couple bottles of water placing them on the counter. “Thank you,” Abbie and Ichabod said at the same time and for some reason it made them both chuckle. Which in turn made Jasmine smile even deeper. She was a hopeless romantic and something about the possibility of these two together made her happy.

 

“How do you like your popcorn, butter, a little salt?” Abbie asked walking over to the butter dispenser holding the tub of popcorn that was almost as big as she was.

 

“Whatever you prefer is well with me” Ichabod answered. 

 

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not so adventurous when it comes to spicing up popcorn. Just a little butter and no salt,” she said. “Sounds delightful,” he responded standing next to Abbie holding the two bottles of water. 

 

“All done,” Abbie said holding up the tub of popcorn.

 

“Hey, Abbie, can I speak to you real quick,” Alex called out. Abbie shot a quick smile at Ichabod, “Excuse me,” she said walking back towards the counter where Alex and Jasmine stood.

 

“Its quite okay. It will give me a moment to wash my hands before the feature begins,” he said. “Hmm, fine and hygienic too,” Abbie said to herself.

 

“What’s up,” she said.

 

“Are you sure about this,” Alex asked?

 

“About what,” she responded glancing at Jasmine a bit confused.

 

“You know, going in there…in the dark….with this dude. I mean, you don’t even know him,” he said. It was one thing when Alex was having a little fun with the guy after he noticed him looking at Abbie. But damn he never imagined they would be sitting in a dark theater sharing food.

 

“Oh my goodness, Alex. They’re going to be in a movie theater filled with other people. Its not like they are taking a stroll alone in the middle of the dark woods or something,” Jasmine jumped in. “Besides he’s so dreamy,” she said looking at Abbie.

 

“Jack the Ripper was probably dreamy but you see how that ended,” Alex shot back.

 

“First of all, Jack the Ripper was never caught so technically we don’t know whether he was dreamy or not, Furthermore….” Jasmine went on.

 

“Woo hoo, over here,” Abbie said with a whistle waving her hand in the direction of the bickering Caution and Intrigue. Umm… Alex and Jasmine. 

 

“Look, I appreciate the concern. I really do, but trust me I can handle myself,” Abbie assured them.

 

“Okay, but if you need us we’re right out here,” Alex said. Abbie smiled, his concern was so sweet. She gave the two a thumbs up then turned to walk back towards the butter dispenser where Ichabod was once again standing after returning from the bathroom.

 

“Shall we,” he said stretching his arm out in front of him. Abbie walking ahead as the two made their way into theater seven. Abbie was surprised at the amount of people seated to watch the old Christmas classic. She didn’t expect it to be so many interested in watching an old forties movie. Most people were at the theater to see the latest installment of the Star Wars saga. Jenny had made her promise she would wait until she got back to see it. 

 

Abbie stopped about five rows from the screen turning back looking at Ichabod who was following close behind. “Is this ok? I like seats closer to the front but we can sit farther back if you like” she said.

 

“This is quite fine,” he answered. Abbie moving down to the middle of the row placing the popcorn on the armrest as she removed her jacket. Ichabod quickly placing the bottles of water on the other armrest freeing his hands to assist Abbie in removing her jacket. He placed it on the back of her seat then removed his own. 

 

“Thank you,” she said before taking her seat placing the popcorn on the armrest between them. He handed her one of the bottled waters then took his seat next to her. They both took a deep breath, exhaled then smiled. It was a lot of smiling going on.

 

How wild was this, she thought. She wasn’t even going to come out today. Just lounge around the house in her pajamas, bake some cookies, and watch a few holiday movies on The Hallmark Channel. But then the newspaper caught her attention as she walked into the kitchen to remove the cookie dough she had made a few days earlier. It was opened to an ad for the Tarry Town Cinema. They would be showing old holiday favorites throughout the weekend. Hey, why not, she thought. Besides it would be good to get out of the house for a while. She had been unpacking for over a week and needed a break. Little did she know a handsome British man would come with the package. 

 

What could she be thinking, he asked himself? Was she as nervous as he was on the inside? Probably not, he found himself answering. He imagined someone as attractive as herself had men throwing themselves at her feet all the time. He was probably one in a million. He sat fiddling with the flat cap that he had pulled from his coat pocket. It was a million things he wanted to ask her but wasn’t sure how to start. He would never consider himself a playboy by any stretch of the imagination. But he never had a problem striking up a conversation with a woman either, that was until now. She was different. He felt his entire world shift the moment he laid eyes on her. 

 

“So what brings you to the cinema today,” he asked, immediately scolding himself for such a ridiculous question. Obviously she was here to watch a movie. 

 

“Well, I’m still not so sure about that. My big plan for the day included pj’s, cookies, my couch and holiday movies until I saw the advertisement for todays features. I guess it was the push I needed to get out of the house,” she said swiping her hand along her leg. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what has been keeping you indoors as of late,” he asked?

 

Of course she wasn’t going to get into the fact that she had spent the past year and a half getting over her ex nor was she about to get into losing her mom nearly three years prior. So she kept it simple. “I recently moved into my first house...and last,” she laughed. He smiled. Her laugh made him happy. 

 

“I guess, I didn’t realize I had so much stuff in my little apartment until it was time to pack it up and then unpack it,” she said. 

 

“Congratulations on your purchase. Such a move should be celebrated,” he said.

 

“Thank you, but I have to admit it wasn’t really a purchase. My godfather, August, surprised me with it a few weeks ago as a birthday gift,” she said.

 

“You’ve recently celebrated a birthday,” he asked a little more excited than he probably should have.

 

“Well not yet. It was sort of an early birthday gift since he was leaving town for a few months. He won’t be back until next Spring,” she said. Ichabod noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. “My birthday is actually still over a week away,” she said.

 

“So how do you plan on celebrating such an occasion,” he asked? He was hoping not to hear her celebration included a significant other. 

 

She laughed thinking about how not exciting her birthday would be. “No plans, just more unpacking,” she shrugged. He stared at her once again. How was it possible for such an incredible woman not to be worshipped on any day let alone her birthday.

 

“I know, you must be thinking I’m the most boring person you have ever met,” she said.

 

“On he contrary, Abigail. I find you to be extraordinarily captivating,” he responded. 

 

Now Abbie was no stranger to compliments and up until now she thought she heard them all. But this dude was on some new level shit. She had to rein herself in. Sure he seemed charming but she didn’t know this man. At least that’s what Caution popped up in her mind again saying but Intrigue was right behind her saying this time its different, he’s different.

 

“So now that you know what brought me out today. How about you? What brings you here,” she asked?

 

He shifted slightly in his seat. A brief look of embarrassment flashed across his face. Abbie wondered why. “Annabel, My brothers wife, gave me the tickets whilst they were visiting a week ago,” he answered. “Tickets,” Abbie inquired. “Yes, two. She suggested I…find a date,” he said rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, so I see. Your sister in law is trying to get you off the market,” Abbie joked. 

 

“As she puts it, “I should settle down, find a wife, and start a family. Its insufferable,” he said.

 

“Having a wife and a family is insufferable,” Abbie asked trying to hide her somewhat disappointment with the comment. I mean, sure she hadn’t made that leap in her life yet but damn she didn’t consider the idea of marriage and a family insufferable?

 

“Oh dear God, no!” He sat up in his seat a little straighter. A look of horror spread across his face at the thought of her thinking he viewed marriage and a family negatively. He had to straighten this misunderstanding out. “My apologies, I meant her need to rush me down the aisle,” he corrected. “It is unnecessary. I trust when the time is right I shall find the right woman on my own,” he reassured her.

 

Whew, Abbie thought, relieved knowing this wasn’t his stance on marriage and children. Although, at the end of the day he had every right to feel that way if it were the case. Not everyone wants to be married and have kids and that’s okay. Wait! Why the hell are you concerning yourself with whether this man wants to get married and have children or not, she asked herself? “I understand how you feel. My sister is sort of the same way but she knows when to quit. It can be annoying but I guess, like my sister, your sister in law just want to see you happy,” she reasoned. He smiled. The sound of her voice was beautiful. He also appreciated the way she took time to see the other side of the situation. 

 

“I suppose you are correct. I will admit, this is the one time I do not mind her excessive meddling. After all, it has led me to this moment,” he said. Abbie didn’t know how to respond. It was extremely sweet and if she was being truthful she also didn’t mind his sister in laws meddling. Thankfully the movie was about to start so she didn’t have to concern herself with a response. She normally did not like missing the trailers when coming to the movies. But she found him so interesting she didn’t even notice them playing. 

 

The two turned their focus to the big screen. “So, I assume this particular film is exceptional,” he whispered.

 

“You mean you’ve never seen Its A Wonderful Life before now”, Abbie whispered back in surprise.

 

“My sister in law had much of the same reaction when I told her I had yet to watch the film.”

 

“It’s a Holiday classic. Its not perfect by any stretch. I mean it was filmed in the late forties…and well that didn’t leave much representation for African Americans but my mom loved this movie. We used to watch it every year,” Abbie said voice breaking a little as she spoke. Ichabod once again noticing a sadness overtake her face much like when she spoke of her godfather. Only this sadness traveled much deeper into her eyes. He had to stop himself from taking her hand. He felt that would have been a bit too forward. “Anyway, it’s a pretty cool message in the movie,” she finished. 

 

“Can you imagine waiting two hundred years for anything,” Abbie whispered to Ichabod in response to the angel Clarence having waited as long to get his wings. “I suppose there are those rare instances where you come across something or someone that would make waiting two hundred years worth it just to have them in your life,” he responded. Abbie could feel his blue eyes piercing through her as he sat staring intensely. Once again she found herself at a loss for words. So she just smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

 

“I’ve seen my share of scum like this fellow before,” Ichabod whispered upon seeing the character of Mr. Potter onscreen. “Yeah, he’s really a piece of work,” Abbie said. They both reached a hand into the bucket of popcorn on the armrest between them. 

 

“Oh…Excuse me,” Abbie said. She noticed how huge his hands were earlier but it was worth noting again.

 

“Pardon my manners,” Ichabod said simultaneously. A shiver going through his body as their hands grazed upon reaching in the bucket. They both took some popcorn and once again turned their attention to the movie.

 

“This part always breaks my heart. Those poor children seeing their dad breakdown like that,” Abbie said hand spread across her chest. “Yes, it is always an unfortunate situation when children suffer,” he responded. They continued on with the movie whispering here and there, stealing glances, sharing popcorn. Ichabod had a few questions throughout but it didn’t bother Abbie one bit. She genuinely enjoyed talking to him. Other than Alex popping up midway through flashing a small light throughout the theater looking for Abbie, they enjoyed watching the movie together.

 

They stood outside the theater neither wanting the time to end but not knowing how to go about making it last. Abbie acting as if putting her gloves on was suddenly a challenge while Ichabod found the need to adjust his flat cap about twenty times. 

 

“I had a wonderful time,” he said hands slightly twitching at his sides. “So did I,” Abbie responded pulling down her brown knit hat a bit. (momentary pause) “Are you parked nearby? Perhaps I could walk you to your car,” Ichabod said. 

 

“Oh, I left my car at home. I never drive downtown. Way too much traffic and there’s never a place to park. Its easier to catch the bus,” she said. 

 

“I agree. The hassle is never worth it. I simply walk from my apartment. Its only several blocks away,” he stated. “Definitely not worth the hassle,” she said rocking back and forth on her heels. His heart was pounding wildly. He wanted so badly to ask for her number. 

 

“Well, I better get going now. It was really nice meeting you,” she said. No, you cant let it end like this, he yelled at himself as she turned to walk away.

 

“Miss…I mean, Abigail, perhaps if you have no other plans, maybe you would care to join me for a bite to eat or even just a cup of coffee,” he asked? His heart no longer pounding. He was sure it completely stopped as he waited for a response. 

 

“I would like that very much. But just coffee if you don’t mind. I’m not really hungry,” she said. 

 

While he kept his calm on the outside he was picturing himself doing quadruple somersaults while simultaneously shouting from rooftops on the inside. “I don’t mind at all,” he said a huge smile on his face. “There’s a place just at the corner that has the best coffee in town,” he said. 

 

“I never asked, what is it you do for a living,” he asked as the two walked along.

 

Abbie chuckled a bit. She had recently made some changes career wise that didn’t go over well with some people. “Well, for the past several years I was a lieutenant with the Sleepy Hollow Sheriffs Department. But I recently decided to leave and start my own private detective company,” she said. “Mills Investigations” (hands spread just above her forehead) “About ten minutes from here in the old shoe warehouse”, she said. 

 

“That’s a bold move to make in ones life. Not every one can make such tough decisions. I commend your courage to do so,” Ichabod replied.

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate that,” she said.

 

“What about you? What do you do for a living,” she asked?

 

“I’m an Archaeologist,” he answered. She wasn’t expecting that. She imagined maybe a college professor or high school teacher but this was a pleasant surprise. “Wow, that’s nice! So what kind of archeologist do you happen to be,” she asked?

 

“To be quite honest, I have worked in various branches of the field. However, for the past few years I have been gainfully employed in the area of Historical Archaeology,” he said. 

 

“Ichabod Crane, Archaeologist, sounds…. adventurous. I like it,” she said.

 

“Abigail,” Ichabod started then paused. “I’m afraid you have yet to share your full name, Abigail,” he went on. “Abigail is actually my middle name. My first name is Grace. Grace Abigail Mills.” Ichabod stopped turning fully to face Abbie. “Your name is astonishingly beautiful,” he said. “Thank you, Ichabod,” Abbie blushed. The two continued to walk. 

 

“Grace Abigail Mills, Private Investigator. Now that sounds adventurous,” he said responding to her earlier comment. The two laughed, “We make quite the pair, Archaeologist and Private Detective,” Abbie said. “I do believe I enjoy the sound of this. Perhaps we could be a crime fighting team like one of those detective shows,” Ichabod teased. “Hmm, that just might work,” Abbie responded. The two once again sharing a laugh.

 

“After you,” he said as they reached the quaint coffee shop. Abbie couldn’t help smiling as he held the door opened for her. A polite older man immediately greeting them as they walked in the door. “Hello, welcome to The Mocha Café,” he greeted Abbie with a smile. “Good to see you, Mr. Crane,” 

 

“Good to see you, Mr. Camanitti,” Ichabod responded with a firm handshake. “Sir, I would like for you to meet Miss. Grace Abigail Mills,” Ichabod proudly announced.

 

“Its such a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mills,” Mr. Camanitti said escorting the two over to a small table next to a window. They ordered their drinks, Abbie a cappuccino with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top, Ichabod the mocha special. 

 

Abbie normally felt uncomfortable having someone stare at her but she didn’t mind him staring. She loved the intensity behind his eyes. “So, what did you think of the movie,” she asked? “I found it rather entertaining,” he answered.

 

“Entertaining,” Abbie repeated.

 

“Yes, entertaining,” he said.

 

“Who was your favorite character,” she asked?

 

“I suppose it was George Bailey. I could relate to his situation quite a bit,” he answered.

 

“Really, how so,” Abbie asked?

 

“His father’s expectations for his life. George giving up his dreams in order not to disappoint his father. Its all rather familiar to my own experience,” he answered.

 

“Oh…wow….sorry,” Abbie said. She didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“Its quite alright,” he answered with a small smile.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you have any regrets….you know, giving up what you wanted for the sake of your Dad,” Abbie asked?

 

“Abigail, you can ask me whatever you like. To answer your second question, yes, I lived with a lot of regret at the time. That is until I realized I couldn’t live my life according to what makes others happy if it made me miserable.” 

 

“How did your Dad handle it? Was he upset?”, Abbie asked? She was starting to wonder if she was pushing it with the questions. Sure he said she could ask anything but she didn’t want to be too intrusive.

 

“He was very upset, disappointed in the beginning and he never missed an opportunity to make me aware of it. It became too heavy a burden to bare. The disappointment in his eyes whenever we shared the same space was too much so I left home for spell. However, the burden of not speaking to my father for almost two years was a much heavier burden to bare,” he said.

 

Abbie felt so heartbroken for him. She had dealt with her share of family drama so she could sense how deeply this must have hurt him. “Ichabod, I’m truly sorry to hear that.” 

 

“Thank you,” he said. The conversation briefly interrupted when Mr. Camanitti returned to the table with their drinks. “Compliments of the owner,” he said handing Abbie a clear bag with the name of the café on it topped with a beautiful pink and white ribbon. There was a medium sized pink dessert box inside that also had the name, Café Mocha written on it.

 

“Oh my goodness, this is so pretty. I couldn’t,” Abbie said.

 

“Please, Miss. Mills, I insist. Its just our way of saying thank you for choosing us on this fine day,” Mr. Camanitti said.

 

“Well, thank you so much. It is very kind of you. I would love to speak with the owner to thank them as well,” Abbie said. “You already have,” Mr. Camanitti smiled.

 

Abbie glanced at Ichabod then back at Mr. Camanitti. “My apologies, I had no idea,” she said. “No apologies necessary. Just promise you’ll grace my café with your presence more often,” he responded. Abbie nodded her head, “Of course,” she said.

 

“This has made my day,” he responded. Mr. Crane, Miss Mills enjoy your drinks. If there’s anything else you need please let me know,” he said before walking off talking to guests at another table.

 

Abbie taking a sip of her coffee. “Mmm, you’re right, this tastes delicious,” she said. “I’m most delighted you approve,” he smiled. “As much as I’m down here I can’t believe I’ve never stopped in this place,” she said taking another sip. “Well, that’s going to change,” she continued.

 

“Their dishes are quite satisfying as well. Perhaps you’ll give them a try on a future visit,” he suggested. He would love nothing more than to join her the next time she visited. “I can imagine, the menu looks wonderful and it smells amazing in here,” Abbie said closing her eyes taking in the aroma. 

 

“Would you care to order something to go,” Ichabod asked? “Oh no, thank you. I’ll save it for my next visit. Besides, I have leftovers from last nights dinner.”

 

“You cook,” he asked. 

 

“Not as often as I’d like but I can throw down in the kitchen,” she said. “What about your Mr. Archaeologist, how are you in the kitchen,” she asked. A vision shooting across her mind of the tall handsome man cooking up a thing or two for her. 

 

“At the risk of sounding boastful, I have been told I am an outstanding cook,” he answered taking a sip of his coffee. “Oh really,” Abbie said. “Really,” he responded. Both now sipping the hot beverages eyes fixed on the other.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Camanitti,” the young woman said as she rushed through the door tying an apron around her waist. “My car broke down and I finally make it down here and its packed with people for the tree lighting and fireworks”, she said.

 

“Don’t worry, Evelyn. I understand,” he said with a sympathetic smile. 

 

“I feel so bad. I know how busy it is by it being the holiday plus it’s the weekend. I mean….”

 

“Evelyn, things like this happen, its okay. Besides, Mark was able to come in and help out for a couple of hours,” he reassured her. “I owe him big time,” she said going to the back to wash her hands before starting her shift.

 

Mr. Caminitti making his way back over to Abbie and Ichabod. “I hope you are enjoying your coffee, Miss Mills,” he asked? “Yes, its absolutely delicious, thank you, she said. “You are very welcome. Is there anything else I can get the two of you,” he asked? Ichabod looked at Abbie wondering if she may have changed her mind. He was somewhat disappointed when she told Mr. Camanitti, “no thank you.” He was having such a nice time he didn’t want it to end. He loved talking with her, hearing her voice, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Evelyn is right. The crowd is really starting to build for the evening festivities,” Mr. Camanitti said, looking out the big window in front of Abbie and Crane’s table. Both Abbie and Crane turning their attention to the window. “Have the two of you ever come down for the tree lighting,” he asked? 

 

“A couple of times when I was a kid but not recently,” Abbie answered. “I’m afraid this is my first Christmas in Sleepy Hollow. I haven’t had the privilege of witnessing the ceremony,” Ichabod said. 

 

“Oh you don’t know what your missing. I don’t know what you have planned next but if you can fit in the tree lighting I guarantee you wont be disappointed,” Mr. Caminitti suggested. Once again Ichabod looking in Abbie’s direction for a response. He found himself silently praying for her to say yes. “I’m sure Ichabod probably have plans after this,” Abbie said sliding her hands along the oversized coffee mug. “No, no…I don’t,” Ichabod said with such quickness it made Mr. Camanitti chuckle. “I would love to attend the tree festivities with you, Abigail,” he continued. “I would like that as well,” she responded. “Not to rush you two lovely young people off as its always a pleasure seeing you Ichabod and its been more than a pleasure meeting you Miss. Mills. But if my memory serves me correctly, you have less than twenty five minutes before they begin.

 

“Yeah, we should probably get going,” Abbie said. “I agree,” Ichabod replied reaching for his wallet to pay for the coffee. “I will be right back with your receipt and change,” Mr. Camanitti said. “Please, keep the change,” Ichabod insisted. “Thank you, Mr. Crane. I’ll make sure to give this to Evelyn. This is normally her section and I know it will help out tremendously with her car. I’ll get your receipt,” he said walking towards the register. Abbie was impressed with both Ichabod and Mr. Caminitti’s generosity. She worked as a waitress for a while during college and those tips came in handy. 

 

Ichabod standing from his seat walking over to Abbie pulling her seat out a bit as she stood. He then helped her with her jacket again before putting his own on. They walked over to the register where Mr. Caminitti stood holding two cups of coffee to go. “For the road. Its chilly out tonight, you’ll need it,” he said to the pair. They thanked him, Abbie promised she would return, and they set out to see the tree lighting.

 

“Indeed, it is quite the crowd gathered for the ceremony,” Ichabod said as he and Abbie made their way through the throngs of excited people. They wanted to get as close to the tree as possible. “You’re not kidding,” Abbie said as they made their way about 50 feet from the tree. “I think this is about as close as we’re going to get,” Abbie said. Ichabod looked at the tiny woman next to him standing on her toes. Then he surveyed the rows of people standing between them and the tree. This would not do, he thought. Sure the tree had to be all of seventy feet high so they would get a fairly good look at it but he wanted it to be perfect for Abbie. His eyes searched the area for a better space. Something that would give them a full view of the tree as it was being lit. “Ah, magnificent,” he said, finger raised in the air. “What is it,” Abbie asked arms wrapped around her body as a breeze blew pass. 

 

“Over there,” he pointed to a beautifully decorated gazebo that sat on a small hill facing the tree. He couldn’t believe no one had thought to view the ceremony from such a beautiful space. He intended on taking full advantage of it. “I do believe the lovely, vacant spot on the hill has our names on it,” he said. “I like the way you think Mr. Archaeologist,” Abbie said. The two picking up the pace when an announcement was made saying the ceremony would begin shortly. They were just about to step onto the beautifully crafted cedar wood gazebo when they were stopped by a man in a security guard uniform. “Sorry, but this section is off limits,” the stocky guy said. Ichabod immediately felt a rush of disappointment but he was determined to make this work. 

 

“My good man, if I may have just a minute of your time,” he said placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, you’re the guy from the museum,” the man said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Man, my son can’t stop talking about those artifacts you had on display. I mean from the time he wakes up to the time he goes to bed its non stop talk about archaeology,” he went on. 

 

Ichabod was humbled to say the least. It always made him feel good knowing someone walked away from his exhibits or lectures having gained something. Whether it be a better understanding of different cultures or a desire to study the field itself. “Why thank you. I’m most appreciative for your son’s enthusiasm,” Ichabod responded. 

 

“Man, I’m the one who should be thanking you. This is the first thing my son has ever been really excited about. He’s quiet, kinda shy you know. Sometimes he gets picked on because the other kids think he’s weird,” the man said. His mom and I tell him he’s fine just the way he is but its hard sometimes. He met a couple of kids at your exhibit that are just as much into that archaeology stuff as he is and its been great for him. Thank you, “he said shaking Ichabod’s hand.

 

“I don’t quite know what to say,” Ichabod said looking over at Abbie who was looking at him with the most touching eyes. “The second Saturday in January I’ll be holding a workshop just for kids ages six thru twelve and it would be my honor if your son stood in as my special assistant for the day,” Ichabod offered.

 

“Man, get out! Are you serious,” the man said. “Very,” Ichabod answered amused at the gentleman’s reaction. “This is going to be the best Christmas gift he could have,” the man said. “Hey, you guys were trying to see the lights from here, were you,” he asked pointing to the gazebo. “That was the plan. I’m afraid we came along some time after the crowd grew and unfortunately we were unable to secure a proper view to the tree,” Ichabod answered.

 

The man looked at Abbie and smiled, “Don’t worry about it, you guys can watch it from here,” he said. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to cause any trouble,” Abbie responded. 

 

“I’m positive. Besides the band won’t be setting up for another half hour. The tree lighting will be long over by then,” he assured them. Abbie and Ichabod both thanking the man who realized he never even introduced himself. “My name is Cecil by the way.” He exchanged some information with Ichabod and excused himself. 

 

Ichabod extended a folded arm to Abbie escorting her onto the gazebo just as the countdown started for the tree lighting. “Ten…nine…” the voice started over the loud speaker. The crowd excitedly joining in. They were down to five. “Five…four…three…” Abbie and Crane shouted out fingers in the air representing each number called out. By the time they reached one it was hard to hear each other over the crowd who had reached a fever pitch. Just like that the Norwegian Spruce lit up from bottom to top with green, blue, red and yellow bulbs. A hush that lasted about two seconds fell over the previously exhilarated crowd. Followed by a roar of applaud, screams and whistles. 

 

“Absolutely stunning,” Abbie said looking out over the wooden rails at the beautifully lit tree. Despite the spectacle of this giant tree being the center of attention for the hundreds of people looking on in awe, Ichabod found his breath being taken away by the tiny beauty standing beside him. “I couldn’t agree more,” he said in almost a whisper staring at her. The two stood there for a few minutes taking in the lights as well as all the other beautiful tree decorations, topped off with an incredible display of fireworks.

 

“Wow, they added a ice skating rink this year,” Abbie said remembering her mom and dad teaching her and Jenny how to ice skate when they were kids. She quickly brushed the memory aside when she felt sadness build in her stomach from missing her family. “Ah, yes”, Ichabod responded looking over in the direction of the rink.

 

“Do you know how to skate,” Abbie asked?

 

“Well, I… may have had an experience when I was a child” he fumbled the words out. “And what exactly does that mean,” Abbie asked?

 

He took a deep inhale slowly letting it out. “I may have tried my hand at this particular activity at a much younger age…and it may have ended with a fractured leg or something like that,” he said. 

 

“Oooh, something like that,” Abbie repeated with a light chuckle. “Want to give it another try,” she asked? “Come on, I’ll hold your hand…make sure you don’t fall,” she teased.

 

“Well, if you’re promising to hold my hand, how can I say no to that,” he flirted. Abbie bit down on her lip again for about the hundredth time since she met this man. He made her blush profusely. 

 

They walked over to the rectangular box of ice, “You’re not going to change your mind are you,” Abbie messed with him. “Only if you change your mind about holding my hand”, he responded lifting a brow. Abbie noticed the brow thing earlier. Shit was kinda sexy.

 

“You get to choose an ornament when you purchase tickets to skate. Which one would you guys like,” the young man said at the ticket counter. Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other, “What do you think,” he asked? “I don’t know. They’re all so pretty. Which one do you like,” she asked? “I’ll be more than satisfied with whatever choice you make, Abigail,” he smiled. “What is your favorite color between silver and gold,” Abbie asked him. “Silver,” he answered without hesitation. “Cool. We will take the silver glass ornament with the snowman design, please,” Abbie said to the young man. “Sure”, he said reaching under the counter pulling out a box with the number five on it. He put the small box in a bag handing it to Abbie. “Wonderful choice,” Ichabod said. “Thanks. I wanted to compromise a bit. Your favorite color. My favorite holiday character…Frosty,” she smiled. 

 

“Ah, the talking snowman,” Ichabod said as the two walked away. 

 

“Hey, when I was five years old you couldn’t tell me a snowman couldn’t come to life if you put a magic hat on it,” she laughed. 

 

“From your enthusiasm, I take it you tried to bring your very own Frosty to life,” Ichabod asked?

 

“Yep, right down to the corn cob pipe and the button nose,” she responded. He laughed, he thought it was cute. “Hey, don’t laugh,” she playfully bumped his side. “Every year up until eight I built a snowman and waited outside like Linus at the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin,” she said shaking her head. 

 

“My apologies, I’m certain it was the most magnificent snowman ever built,” he said trying to keep a straight face. “Yes, he was,” Abbie said. 

 

“Its wild the stuff we believe when we’re kids”, Abbie said as the two sat down on a bench to change into the ice skates.

 

“I remember all too well my fascination with dinosaurs that led to my being lost in the woods in search of a triceratops,” he laughed as they removed their shoes. “Okay, this is going to be fun,” Abbie said springing up on her feet as if she weren’t wearing ice skates. “Are you ready,” she asked Ichabod who was still sitting on the bench looking up at the tiny beauty. “I suppose,” he said standing up with a much less enthusiastic spring to his step than she had. “We can put our things in the locker then head out to the ice”, Abbie said. “Why, of course,” he said hand tightly clasped on the arm of the bench trying to keep his balance. The pair made their way to the locker they rented to hold their belongings while they skated, then off to the ice.

 

Abbie had to hold back her laughter as the pair made their way onto the ice. Ichabod was a sight to behold. He held onto the short wall surrounding the rink, feet slowly scooting along like a baby learning to walk.

 

On the contrary, Abbie was poetry in motion as soon as her feet hit the ice. Ichabod watched as she glided on the ice, head falling back as she effortlessly transitioned into a graceful spin. He gasped at the sight of her. His heart did that thing again where it forgot how to beat. He felt as if he was looking at an angel. 

 

“You gonna join me,” she asked as she came out of her spin. He had to catch his breath after witnessing such perfection. “I believe the deal was you holding my hand or something like that,” he said playfully. 

 

“Well, you have to let go of that wall first,” she joked. “Come on,” she said. The way she stood there arms outstretched, bottom lip tucked just under the top left him a bit dazed. He didn’t even remember making his way from the wall over to her. But there he stood face to face, hands entwined with this magnificent Goddess. “I’m here, now what,” he said baritone in his voice sending vibrations through her body.

 

“Well, since you don’t have a lot of experience in this area I suggest we start out slow…maybe pick up the pace once I get you around the rink a few times”, she suggested. “I’m all yours, Abigail,” he responded with a small smile. Lord, please forgive my mind right now but that whole exchange sounded all kinds of suggestive. Plus he lifted that damn brow again and…. she said to herself.

 

Just as she suggested, they started off slow, real slow. They took their time making their way around the rink, getting a feel for it. They mostly skated side by side hands still connected. At times, Abbie taking both of his hands as she skated backwards in front of him trying to keep him balanced. She suggested he not look down as the best way to keep from falling but how could he stop from looking down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen as she skated in front of him. Other skaters zipped pass them several times before they managed to make it around the ice just once. But neither of them cared as they were lost in the moment they were sharing. 

 

“I do believe I’m getting the hang of this,” he said as they made their way around the ice for a third time, picking up the pace a little each time. “Yeah, you’re doing great,” Abbie said. “Well, you make it easy. You’re a wonderful teacher,” he responded with a handsome smile.

 

“Are you ready for me to let go now,” Abbie asked hoping his answer would be no. “Why on Earth would I ever want that? Besides, I didn’t think you were finish teaching me,” he answered. 

 

Abbie laughed, “Oh, I’m not? Any request,” she asked? He paused for a second giving it some thought. “Could you teach me how to perform a circle, skate backwards,” he asked? 

 

Once again, Abbie took both of his hands guiding him as she skated backwards herself. She gave him some pointers as she continued her fluid backwards strokes. She lifted both their arms up shoulder length outstretched to the side, “I know earlier I suggested not looking down but forget that for now. I want you to look at my feet,” she said. His eyes now focused on her feet. “See, how I’m taking turns pushing out after I turn the front of my feet sort of inward,” she asked? “I see,” he answered focused on the effortless way she moved her feet along the ice. “That first quick move is called a backwards swizzle,” (they both laughed at the sound of it). “See how it looks as if I’m making curves with my skates as I push back? That’s basically it,” she said. 

 

She went through the steps a few more times then slowly turned them around where he was now moving backwards. “Try not to tense up. Just let yourself glide back,” she said. Damn his hands are so strong, she thought. She guided him through a few swizzles as he got the hang of it. 

 

“Ah man, this is my song,” Abbie said swaying her body as the Mariah Carey Christmas classic began playing over the speakers. Once again Ichabod found himself in awe as she sang along to the tune. They took turns skating backwards as Ichabod got the hang of it. At least for a beginner, he wasn’t doing bad.

 

“He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she skated backwards, eyes closed singing along with the tune, “All I Want For Christmas Is You,”

 

“Your voice…its beautiful,” he said in a soft tone. She opened her eyes to him gazing at her with such warmth. She wanted to say his voice was beautiful. She loved the deepness of his tone, the way his words came out. The words he spoke. All of that combined sent her places. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

They were so taken in by the others intense gaze they hadn’t even realized they were no longer skating. They didn’t even notice the light flurries that had started to fall. Ichabod didn’t notice his arms falling around her waist until they were resting on her hips. Abbie didn’t notice her arms loosely wrapped around his neck until she felt her fingers slip through his ponytail. The warmth radiating between them shielding their bodies from what had to be a temperature of no more than thirty five degrees. He found his face moving down closer towards hers. She found herself lifting up on the skates to meet him. 

 

“Whoa, look out,” a few voices yelled out as they whipped pass the pair sending them spinning in a half circle before falling onto the ice. Ichabod lay there on his back, Abbie half on top of him. They both letting out a laugh. “Are you okay,” he asked arm still wrapped around her waist. “Yes, you,” she responded one of her legs on top of his, hands pressed against his chest. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been better,” he responded. The teens responsible for the pairs current position coming back to apologize and help them up.

 

The pair skated a while longer. Abbie teaching him a few more moves, some leading to the tall handsome man crashing onto the ice again and again as he attempted them. The drama classes he took in high school coming in handy as he faked about eighty percent of the falls. Which led to Abbie holding his hand even more. If not for the snow picking up they probably would still be skating around that rink lost in each others presence. As it stood they found themselves standing in front of a few shops waiting for a cab.

 

Once again they were in the awkward position of not wanting their time to end but not quite knowing how to make it last. So they found themselves standing there nervously fidgeting with their clothes. Abbie once again adjusting her gloves repeatedly while Ichabod bothering with his flat cap at least a dozen times. 

 

“I had a lovely time,” he said.

 

“So did I,” Abbie responded. 

 

More silence between them. Ichabod’s stomach was knotted in nerves. He didn’t want this to end. At least not before getting her number. At the very least make another date to meet and get to know each other better. Why the hell couldn’t he just say that? He had never felt so nervous about anyone in his entire life. 

 

Abbie was feeling discouraged. She felt like they had a nice time so why wasn’t he asking for her number? A future meetup? Sure, she had a mouth and was as capable of making that move as much as he was but it wasn’t that easy for her. After everything with Daniel she was a little gun-shy about these things. She figured if he didn’t ask then he must not be that interested in the first place. Intrigue may have had its way for the majority of the day but Caution was ending the evening striking lie a venomous snake. He’s probably going home to his girlfriend after this. She’s probably been waiting for him all day while he was out ice skating and drinking coffee with you, Caution whispered in her mind. 

 

Abbie knew all too well how it felt to be treated like that by someone you care deeply about. “Oh, here’s my cab,” she said as the yellow car pulled up to the corner. Ichabod’s heart felt like is was going to burst through his chest. The most extraordinary woman he had ever met was about to walk out of his life and he was going to just stand there and let it happen. 

 

The snow began covering their hats and coats as they stood looking at each other in silence. “Umm, do you need a ride or what,” the cab driver asked annoyed with the pair. “Of course,” Ichabod answered. “I guess I better get going,” Abbie said turning to get into the cab. Ichabod handing her the dessert bag and ornament they had gotten at the skating rink once she was seated inside. “You can keep it if you like,” Abbie offered in reference to the ornament. “No, thank you. I’m afraid I don’t do much decorating over the holidays,” he said. His voice was different. He sounded a little more subdued and his eyes looked sad. “Well, okay. Take care,” she said. “You as well, Abigail,” he said as he shut the door to the cab. Once again silence as he stood outside the cab wishing she wouldn’t leave. Trying to find the words to make her stay. He saw Abbie say something to the driver, she turned to him one last time and waved. And just like that she was gone. 

 

He must have stood there for about twenty minutes after the cab was gone from his sight speechless. How could he let the woman of his dreams get away?

 

“Hey Abbie, where would you like me to put these,” Jasmine asked holding a box of papers. Abbie looked into the box. “These are all potential clients,” she said . “It should be some folders on top of that file cabinet. If you don’t mind, I’m going to need these papers filed alphabetically and put in that cabinet,” she said sitting on the desk in the almost empty reception area of her office. Besides the desk and file cabinet and a few boxes it was pretty empty. She couldn’t say the same for her office. The furniture for her office had been delivered two days before but there was a mix up with most of the furniture she ordered for the reception area and she would have to wait until after the new year to have it delivered. She and Jasmine spent the entire day before setting up her office. She had to admit it looked great and it was nice having Jasmine join the team. Well, I guess she could consider two people a team. 

 

Mrs. Blakely, who she originally hired for the position, backed out at the last minute to accept another job in sunny California. Abbie knew Jasmine was looking for another job and decided to ask if she would be interested in the position. She was certain it worked out for the best. Jasmine was smart, energetic, and excited about helping to get the business off the ground. 

 

“I’m going to finish up some work in my office. Let me know if you need anything,” Abbie said. 

 

“Okay, boss,” Jasmine said causing Abbie to smile and shake her head as she walked into her office closing the door behind her. 

 

Abbie relaxed in the giant chair behind her desk, legs stretched out, head resting on the plush headrest. It was a day before her birthday, two days before Christmas and just over a week before the start of a brand new year. Mills Investigations would have its official opening on the third of January. She was both excited and nervous about this new journey in her life. But she was going into the new year letting go of all the doubt from the past. She was sincerely looking forward to a new fresh start. Too bad that fine British guy wasn’t going to be a part of it,” she thought. 

 

“No, no, I’m not going to go there,” Abbie said standing up from the chair walking over to the wall shelf on the left side of her office. She smiled as she picked up the silver snowman decorated ornament. Flashes of the time she spent with Ichabod going through her mind. It had been exactly one week and not a day had gone by in which she had not thought about the tall charming man. “Oh well, guess it just wasn’t meant to be,” she said carefully placing the ornament back on the shelf.

 

She heard a knock on the door. “Come in, Jasmine,” she said. The young woman peeking her head through the door. “Come in,” Abbie said. Jasmine stood in the doorway with a goofy grin on her face. “You busy, Miss. Abbie,” the young woman asked? Abbie noticed she was acting a little weird. “No, why? What’s up,” she asked?

 

“Um, you have a potential client on the phone,” Jasmine responded quickly looking back at the door then back at Abbie.

 

“What! Really,” Abbie said with a nervous excitement in her voice. She went over to the door where Jasmine was still standing. Jasmine stepping inside the office closing the door behind her. “Yes, he said its about a missing person,” she said. 

 

Abbie wasn’t expecting any business before the new year but she couldn’t turn her back on helping someone. “Okay, you can put him through,” Abbie said. 

 

“Yes, I’m so excited about this,” Jasmine said grinning ear to ear as she left the room. 

 

“Oh my God. I am not prepared for this”, Abbie said as she walked back over to her desk. It was actually happening. Her very first client at her own business. She took a deep breath, sat down in her much too comfy chair and wrapped her hand around the phone. “Hello, this is Abbie Mills of Mills Investigations,” she said as soon as the phone touched her ear. 

 

“Good day, Miss Mills,” the voice on the other end answered back. Abbie’s mouth fell opened, the phone nearly falling from her hand. This couldn’t be, she said hand wrapping more tightly around the phone this time. 

 

“Miss Mills,” the voice called out once again. “Are you still there,” he asked? 

 

“Yes, I…I’m here,” she answered still in disbelief. “Excellent, I was afraid I lost you again” he said.

 

“Again,” she said in somewhat of a whisper. “May I ask who I’m speaking with,” Abbie continued. Although, her heart was telling her what her mind had yet to believe. There was no mistaken that voice. She was sure it would be forever etched in her memory.

 

“I’m afraid you are speaking with a heartbroken man,” he answered.

 

Abbie closing her eyes tightly, running her hand along her forehead. “I don’t understand. I was told you were calling in reference to a missing person,” she said. 

 

“Indeed I am, Miss Mills. You see, exactly one week ago today I met the most magnificent angel in the most unlikely of places (momentary pause). Abbie found herself smiling, hard. “So you’re saying you met an angel? Like a real life angel,” she asked?

 

“I know how this must sound, Miss Mills. But there’s no other explanation for such a perfectly breathtaking being walking this unworthy Earth other than she must have been an angel,” he said.

 

The phone went silent, just the sound of their breathing. “I…I’m not sure how I can help you Mr….” 

 

“Heartbroken,” he answered. Its Mr. Heartbroken.” Abbie stood walking over to the shelf, hand over her mouth as she looked at the ornament once again. “I was hoping you would be able to assist me in finding her, this angel,” he continued.

 

“And then what,” she asked?

 

“First, I would apologize for not having the courage to ask for her number. I would then express to her how utterly miserable the past seven days have been since watching her drive away that night. I would tell her how I’ve gone to The Mocha Café every evening at the same hour hoping she would show up. Perhaps, how I make a trip to the gazebo where we witnessed the tree ceremony that evening and wait, pray to God for her to come back,” he said with such a sweet sincerity in his voice it melted Abbie’s heart.

 

Then the unthinkable happened. The phone connection died. “Hello..hello…are you still there,” Abbie called out. She couldn’t believe it. She rushed over to the office door. “Jasmine, Jas….” She called out as she made her way from her office to the receptionist area where she was stopped dead in her tracks at the tall man standing in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of red roses.

 

“Ichabod”

 

To Be Continued…….


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up a few times for coffee and conversation Ichabod wants to ask Abbie out on a real first date. He can't think of a better way to bring in the New Year than spending it with the mesmerizing detective. Abbie is a little nervous but is looking forward to her first date with the charming man. And Ichabod is looking forward to giving her a night to remember.

Chapter 2: First Date

 

“So what do you think? Which one should I go with,” Abbie asked the overly excited young woman standing next to her in the small bedroom. 

 

Jasmine quickly pointing to the red gown on the left. “Definitely this one,” she answered lifting the beautiful dress from the bed. 

 

“The red one? Are you sure its not…. I don’t know….too much,” Abbie asked?

 

“Are you kidding me, its perfect!” Jasmine answered turning to Abbie holding the dress up in front of her. “This dress was made for you.”

 

Abbie taking the dress walking over to the mirror. She stood for a few seconds staring at her reflection. She had to admit this dress was hot. She just didn’t want to over do it. It was just their first date. I mean, sure they had met up for coffee a few times since Ichabod’s surprise visit to her office. Not to mention, their very first encounter leading to them sharing popcorn and watching a movie together. So, yeah technically this may not have been the first time getting together with the handsome Ichabod Crane. But Abbie considered it their first real date. 

 

Abbie was nervous. Not only was this her first real date with the charming man from England. It was also her first real date since Daniel. The ex who broke her heart. But she didn’t care to think about that though. She just wanted to go out and have a nice time with this man that she seemed to not be able to stop thinking about. She really enjoyed their conversations whether over the phone or in person. He was the first man in a long time that fully had her attention. She found him to be so genuine not to mention charming. 

 

“I don’t know, Jazz. I mean, I’m not even sure where we are going. What if I’m overdressed?” Abbie said walking back over to the bed placing the dress next to the other one. She let out a sigh as she fell back onto the bed next to the gowns.

 

Jasmine lifting the dresses off the bed placing them on the tufted chaise by the door. She went back over sitting on the edge of the bed next to Abbie’s legs. “Abbie, you’re just overthinking things. And I know you’re probably a little nervous. I mean, this is your first date since…you know… him. But don’t let it stop you from enjoying yourself. It’s New Years Eve! You have that handsome man feeling you. Go out and have some fun.” 

 

Abbie smiled. Jasmine was right. She was overthinking it. It was just a date. I mean she’d been on a few of those before... right, she said to herself. Albeit not with anyone as intriguing as Ichabod Crane. He was so sweet. He had a way of making her smile for no reason at all.

 

“You’re right,” Abbie said now sitting up on the edge of the bed next to Jasmine. “Enough with all the stressing out,” she said standing up walking over to the chaise picking up the red gown.

 

“Yes!” Jasmine shouted springing up from the bed. “So I take it you’ve settled on the red dress,” she asked?

 

Abbie chuckled at the young woman’s excitement. “Yes, the red dress it is,” she said doing a half twirl sending the dress flaring out behind her as she turned. 

 

“You’re going to look super hot in that dress,” Jasmine said.

 

“Thanks, Jazz. (noticing the time on the clock on her nightstand) Oh goodness, look at the time. I better start getting dressed. I told Ichabod I’d meet him in front of the Mocha Cafe by two and I don’t want to be late,” she said. 

 

“Ok. I’ll be out in the living room if you need me,” Jasmine said before leaving.

 

Abbie sat on the small cushioned stool in front of the vanity running her fingers through her tight curls. She smiled as the little box with the pink and white ribbon caught her eye. She picked it up turning it around in her hands. It was the dessert box Mr. Camanitti had given her the first time she had been to the coffee shop with Ichabod. She wasn’t sure why she kept it. Maybe it was the pretty Mocha Café logo on the front or the beautiful pink and white ribbons. Well that’s the way she tried to reason it in her mind. But she knew it was more than that. 

 

It was because it reminded her of him. The tall British man whom she could not stop thinking about. Her mind briefly going back to the last time they had met at the Café a couple days prior for coffee.

 

**** “So I…..Well I was hoping…Perhaps, if you were not at all busy this New Years Eve,” Ichabod said fingers nervously tapping the coffee mug in front of him. “Not that I would assume you were without plans,” he immediately felt the need to correct himself. “However, if by chance you are free and would allow me, it would be my honor to spend the evening with you,” he said. He took a deep gulp quickly gliding his fingers along his forehead in an attempt to clear the small beads of sweat beginning to form. 

 

Abbie blushed, hard. This man who exuded confidence just by the way he walked into a room. The way he spoke each and every word with such ease and eloquence. Yet there he sat, seemingly nervous asking her out on a date. 

 

“I would really like that, Ichabod,” she answered. 

 

The huge smile spread across Ichabod’s face couldn’t begin to describe the sheer feeling of exuberance he felt on the inside. In his mind he was having a Tom Cruise jumping up on Oprah’s couch type of moment. But in reality, the tall handsome man played it a lot calmer. 

 

The two staring at each other with those sort of goofy grins teenagers give when they’re in the presence of someone they like. “Is there anything in particular you would like to do? A place you would like to go to bring in the New Year,” he asked?

 

“Besides a deserted island under the stars,” she joked. “Nah, whatever you have planned I’m sure will be wonderful and I’m looking forward to it,” she said. Her chin resting on her clasped hands.

 

“As am I,” he responded. ****

 

“So, what do you think,” Abbie asked as she walked into the living room where Jasmine sat impatiently waiting for her. The young woman instantly ending her call. “Hey, gotta call you back later,” she said dropping the phone on the sofa. She stood from her place on the couch, mouth opened, eyes wide. “Abbie, you look beautiful.”

 

“You’re not just saying that are you,” Abbie asked? 

 

“What! Are you serious? I mean, have you looked in the mirror at yourself? You look absolutely gorgeous. Like you should be walking down a Hollywood red carpet,” the young woman announced. 

 

Which was not an exaggeration. The tiny private detective looked gorgeous in the floor length gown. The red dress was stunning from top to bottom. The thin spaghetti straps running from her shoulders along her bare back crossing just slightly above her waist. The front of the gown just as impressive with its deep plunging neckline (lord help Ichabod if he was a breast man because the front of that dress….) to the thigh high split revealing Abbie’s long beautiful brown legs. The beaded straps on the silver stilettoe heels wrapping just above her ankles were stunning.

 

“Oh my God! I have to get a few pictures,” Jasmine said taking Abbie’s hand walking her over in front of the fireplace taking several pictures. 

 

“Ok, Jasmine,” Abbie said putting an end to the snapping camera. “We really have to get going,” she said. She walked over to the coffee table picking up a small flat red purse with silver designs along with a sleek black trench coat. Jasmine grabbing her car keys both women walking over to the front door. Abbie pausing just before turning the key locking the door. Her stomach filled with butterflies wondering what the night with Ichabod had in store for her. 

 

The creaky old Camry pulled up in front of The Mocha Café just after two o’ clock. If Abbie didn’t know any better she would have thought it was late July instead of late December. The temperature was an unusually high eighty six degrees. Needless to say, not your typical temperature for the month of December. Not a Winter coat, gloves or boots in sight. Instead people were wearing shorts, tanks and sandals. “Damn, what a difference a week makes,” Abbie said. Just seven days ago she was sitting in front of a cozy fire keeping warm. Today they were driving around with the air blasting in the car. But such was life, she thought. You never know what changes will come with each new day. Hell, just a few days ago she was pretty sure she would be sitting at home in her sweats counting down the new year in front of the TV. Instead she sat in a car wearing a beautiful red gown looking forward to spending the evening with a tall handsome man.

 

“Hey, Abbie. I have something for you,” Jasmine said pulling a small plastic bag from under her car seat handing it to Abbie. “What’s this,” Abbie asked opening the bag immediately looking over at the smiling young woman. “Are you serious,” she asked pulling out a box of condoms holding them up between herself and Jasmine. 

 

“Well, you never know,” she answered with a sheepish grin. Abbie shaking her head slightly rolling her eyes in a playful way. 

 

“Trust me, I got this covered,” she responded. Not that she planned on sleeping with him or anything. But hey, never hurts to be prepared. Both women jumping as they heard a tap on the passenger window. Abbie turning to see Ichabod standing outside the car door one hand behind his back the other holding a bouquet of the most beautiful purple roses she had ever seen.

 

Abbie felt breathless. This man was so damn handsome and the way he stood there all confident made his sexy stand out that much more. The black dress pants and matching vest he wore was tailor made for his slim frame. He wore a simple white dress shirt with a black tie underneath the double breasted vest. Of course she was impressed with his shoe selection. Every single time they met for coffee Abbie couldn’t help but notice his expensive taste in shoes. His hair was pulled back in a neat bun. Not a strand hanging lose. He cracked a small smile and Abbie found herself smiling back. 

 

“Abbie, he looks so nice. And the way he is staring at you,” Jasmine gushed.

 

The sound of Jasmine’s voice snapping Abbie out of her daze. “Oh my God,” she said realizing the box of condoms were still in her hands. She quickly turned around handing them to Jasmine. “Please God, pleeease make it so that he did not see that,” she said before turning back around to see Ichabod still standing, still smiling at her through the window. “My bad, Abbie,” Jasmine said dropping the box of condoms back into the plastic bag then tossing it on the back seat. 

 

The last thing on Abbie’s mind was the condoms. The butterflies she had managed to settle in her stomach on the way there had returned. “Ok, (deep breath) I should probably get out of the car now,” she said looking back at Jasmine. The young woman looking at Abbie nodding her head yes.

 

Jasmine went to open her door then stopped. “Abbie, are you sure you don’t want me to come pick you up after,” she asked? 

 

“Yes, I’m sure. You’ve done more than enough. I want you to enjoy your New Year. I’ll be just fine,” Abbie responded. “Ok. But call if you need me,” she said. “Thanks, Jazz,” Abbie said gently squeezing Jasmine’s hand. She took a deep breath before turning reaching for the door. Ichabod quickly stepping over grabbing the handle opening it for her. She hadn’t even stepped foot outside the car yet but he found himself awestruck at her beauty. He reached a hand out helping her from the car. 

 

“Hello,” he said in a low deep tone. His blue eyes never leaving her brown eyes as she stepped up onto the curb. 

 

“Hey,” she responded as the two stood inches apart. Never had a voice so soft and soothing claimed all of his attention the way hers did. Never had a presence had the power to make him completely forget his surroundings. But she had this effect on him and so much more. 

 

“You look…. (momentary pause as his eyes slowly took her in) absolutely stunning,” he said. He was certain every part of that red dress and the way it perfectly draped her flawless body would be permanently etched in his mind. Ichabod was a leg man so that thigh high split and those silver stilettoes had his mind spinning. Damn, he said to himself as his eyes peeped that plunging neckline.

 

“Thank you,” Abbie responded biting down on her lip. “You look very nice,” she said eyes glancing up his tall frame. “Thank you,” he said in that sexy ass voice again. The two standing staring in each others eyes.

 

“Hey, mind if I get a picture,” Jasmine asked? She already had her phone up ready to snap before either could answer. After taking a few pictures and handing Abbie her coat she was on her way. She held her phone up to her ear, “Call me,” she said before pulling off.

 

Ichabod had been so mesmerized by Abbie he forgot to give her the beautiful purple roses he had. “For you,” he said handing her the bouquet. “Ichabod, they are gorgeous. Thank you,” she said lifting the flowers taking in the lite scent.

 

He offered to carry her coat, then extended his elbow to her, “Shall we,” he asked? She slid her arm inside of his and off they walked. He guided her over several feet to a silver BMW Coupe. It was a beautiful car. He opened the passenger door. He lightly wrapped his hand around her fingers helping her inside. Abbie looking around the expensive car as she waited. It was really nice, leather interior (and as her mother would say) with all the bells and whistles. “Would you like me to place your flowers on the back seat,” he asked? “Thank you,” she responded handing him the flowers. He walked around to the drivers side opening the back passenger door. He placed the flowers on the seat then slipped her coat on a wooden hanger placing it over his suit jacket that was hanging on a latch over the back drivers side window. He settled into the drivers seat glancing over at Abbie with that handsome smile, “Are you comfortable? Is there anything you need before we leave,” he asked? “No, thank you. I’m fine,” she answered with a smile of her own. “Then we shall be on our way,” he said starting the car. He clicked a button on the steering wheel quickly going through the radio stopping at a Jazz station. He asked Abbie if she was ok with the selection. “Its perfect,” she said. And with that he pulled off.

 

“The weather is quite lovely for this time of the year. Highly unusual, however, quite lovely,” Ichabod said turning the car onto the highway.

 

“It really is. Its days like this that have me craving those hot summer days,” she responded.

 

“I take it the summer season is your favorite time of the year,” he said. He found himself sneaking in questions throughout their conversations to get to know her better. 

 

“It’s actually fall but summer is definitely a close second. I mean, don’t get me wrong I find beautiful things in every season but fall and summer are my favorite,” she said. He stole a quick glance at her before returning his attention back to the road. It was something about her smile that made him happy.

 

“What about you? Do you have a favorite season,” she asked taking mental notes herself.

 

“Like you, I find that every season has its beauty. However, I find a certain joy that comes with spring,” he responded.

 

Abbie turning her body a little in Ichabod’s direction. “Such as,” she asked with a curious expression on her face.

 

“I find that spring restores all of those things we lose over the fall and winter seasons. So much of what we enjoy about nature happens over the Spring. The grass turns green, colorful flowers began to bloom, trees bring forth new life. It feels like a new beginning of sorts,” he answered.

 

Abbie stared at him for a moment. The way he gave life to his thoughts was beautiful. Ichabod felt her warm eyes on him. It was damn near impossible to keep his eyes on the road with such an extraordinary woman sitting so close to him. Normally he could point out one or two things that stood out in a woman. But Abbie was different. Everything stood out about this woman. 

 

“If it’s not at all intrusive, may I ask what activities you enjoy over the summer?”

 

Abbie didn’t have to think too hard for an answer to this question. “It’s not intrusive at all,” she answered. She loved his politeness.

 

“Hiking, fishing, camping and I love the beach. Between you and me, I’m pretty sure I was a mermaid in a former life,” she laughed. He thought her laughter was the most adorable sound in the world. “I love ending my day on a blanket in the grass reading a good book as the sun sets,” she went on.

 

“And what types of books spark your interest the most,” he asked?

 

“Hmm,” she said running a finger along her chin pondering the question a bit. “Its really not anything in particular. Just depends on how I’m feeling. One day you might find me reading a history book. The next day I’m deeply entrenched in a good romance novel,” she said.

 

“Ah, romance,” he said slightly raising a brow.

 

“Yes, romance,” she answered not sure why she was blushing. Maybe it was the thing he did with his eyebrow or the way he said the word romance. 

 

“May I ask, what was the last good romance (raising a brow, once again putting emphasis on the word romance) novel that you’ve read,” he asked tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel. 

 

“No way I’m telling you that. You’ll laugh,” she responded covering one side of her face attempting to hide her embarrassment. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Ichabod said taking a glance at the tiny beauty. A huge smile on his face at the slight look of embarrassment on her face. 

 

“You promise”

 

“I promise,” he swore holding up a hand.

 

“Ok. It was like….a supernatural romance,” she said.

 

“Supernatural,” he repeated.

 

“Yes. Supernatural……with vampires and witches.”

 

“Wow. Vampires and witches,” he said in a slightly teasing way.

 

“Yes! And…. umm I hope you remember your promise about not laughing,” she reminded him. She cuffed her bottom lip in desperately trying to hide the effect he was having on her. 

 

“Miss Mills, I would never think of teasing you over your love of vampires and witches and romance,” he said once again raising his brow as the word romance left his mouth.

 

“I know you probably think it’s a little wacky. I mean, I’m sure you’re not into romance books anyway. But add in vampires and witches…you must really think that’s over the top,” she said sliding her hand along her leg. The gesture catching Ichabod’s eye. My God! Those legs, he said to himself. 

 

“I’ll have you know that I am currently writing my own romance novel,” he said.

 

“Oh really. And what will this romance be about,” she asked?

 

“Well, there’s this gentleman you see. And he’s going about his life minding his business when he meets the most amazing woman in the most unsuspecting place,” he said.

 

“Hmm…Sounds interesting. So where is this unsuspecting place they meet.”

 

“A…umm…video store. He was searching for a classic he could enjoy over the holidays,” he went on.

 

The smile on Abbie’s face deepened. “Do these…. characters have names?”

 

“His name is Ic…arus. Yes, Icharus.”

 

Abbie smiled. This was adorably sweet, she thought. “And hers,” she asked?

 

“Well her name is…uh Ab…ney. Abney, is her name.”

 

“I really like those names,” she blushed. 

 

“I’m delighted you approve,” he responded.

 

“Soo, how does this story end? I mean, will they live happily ever after or what?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t dare think of ruining the ending of such an epic love story. Not to mention, I’m still in the early stages of writing. However, I can say with certainty that my heart tells me writing every chapter of this….novel will be the most spectacular experience of my life.”

 

In that moment she was sure they shared the same heart because her own was saying the same.

 

They had been driving for just over an hour but it seemed like a lot less than that. Guess its true what they say, time flies when you’re having fun, Abbie thought. The soothing music along with incredible conversation made for a wonderful start to their date. Ichabod was smart, thoughtful and funny. She found herself extremely attracted to his quiet confidence. He made Abbie laugh as well as smile. Abbie was intelligent, thoughtful and passionate about the things and people she cared about. She had a zest for life that drew Ichabod in. 

 

The car now bearing off onto an exit with a picture of an airplane on it. They drove a few more miles past a few gas stations and a couple of small convenience stores before Ichabod made a series of turns onto a road with a huge sign overhead with the name Moon Airport. 

 

Abbie could see a couple of small planes taking off and landing in the distance. About five minutes later they were pulling into the small airport. Why are we at an airport, Abbie asked herself. The car drove just past the entrance before coming to a stop where they were immediately met by a middle age man. 

 

“Our first destination,” Ichabod said quickly winking his eye at Abbie. She found the door being opened before she could respond to her charming date. 

 

The man already seemed to be aware of who she was. “Miss Mills,” he greeted Abbie reaching in helping her out of the car. 

 

“Thank you and please its Abbie,” she responded. The man smiled, “As you wish,” he said closing the door behind her. Ichabod putting on his suit jacket then retrieving Abbie’s coat and roses before walking around to the other side of the car joining his beautiful date. “Hello, Mr. Ethan. How are you this wonderful afternoon,” he asked the man shaking his hand. 

 

“I’m quite well, Sir. Thank you and yourself,” the man responded. “My day is going remarkably well,” Ichabod responded.

 

“I see you have met Miss Grace Abigail Mills,” Ichabod said with a proud look in his eyes as he placed a hand on the lower part of Abbie’s back.

 

“Yes, Sir. And may I say it is an honor to make your acquaintance,” he said slightly bowing his head in Abbie’s direction.

 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you as well, Mr. Ethan,” she responded. The man offering another small nod in Abbie’s direction.

 

“Mr. Crane, we are set up on lot A if you’re ready,” he said. Ichabod looking at Abbie, “Is there anything you require before we get started,” he asked? “I’m fine,” she said looking up into his blue eyes. 

 

Here she was standing in the middle of an airport ready to go God knows where with this man and she didn’t even question it. Abbie Mills normally questioned EVERYTHING. The detective in her always found a way to invade every part of her life. But not now. Not with him. He held his hand out, she took it and off they went. 

 

Ichabod felt like a king walking hand and hand alongside his queen as they made their way through the small building separating the entrance from the back of the airport.

 

Abbie’s heart was racing. It seemed as if all eyes were on them. A few people even complimenting them as they passed by. “Mom, is she a princess,” an adorable little boy asked pointing in Abbie’s direction as the family walked by. She felt like a bride walking up the aisle after marrying the man of her dreams. 

 

Ichabod must have sensed Abbie’s nervousness. He gently wrapped his hand around hers a little more. His large hands were warm and calming. Now that she looked around the room she realized it wasn’t as many people there as she thought. Probably less than twenty. 

 

They made their way to a door with the words Lot A over top. “After you,” Mr. Ethan said holding the door opened for Abbie and Ichabod. The door leading to an area on the left side of the airport. Abbie could see several small planes on the far right side of the airport along the runways. But what really caught her attention was the helicopter sitting in the middle of the lot they were on. A professionally dressed man and woman stood outside directly in front of the aircraft.

 

Abbie and Ichabod continued to follow Mr. Ethan over to the helicopter coming to a stop just as they reached the man and woman. Mr. Ethan introducing Abbie and Ichabod upon reaching the two. “May I introduce you to Miss Grace Abigail Mills and Mr. Ichabod Crane,” he said.

 

“Welcome. I’m Captain Melissa Ortega,” the woman said shaking Abbie’s hand then Ichabod’s. The man standing next to Captain Ortega introducing himself. “ Hello, Miss Mills. Mr. Crane. I’m First Officer Jesse Craig. I will serve as your co-pilot.” The man also greeting both Abbie and Ichabod with a handshake. “It is a pleasure to meet you both,” he said. Both Abbie and Ichabod returning the greeting. Mr. Ethan turning to Abbie and Ichabod, “Is there anything I can do before you make your departure,” he asked glancing back and forth between Abbie and Ichabod. Both showing Mr. Ethan appreciation for his kindness before he was on his way.

 

First Officer Craig walking up the few steps leading to an opened door on the aircraft. Captain Ortega stretching forth her arm, “We are set for take off if you are,” she said. Ichabod looked at Abbie. She nodded giving her ok, “I’m ready,” she said. She made her way up the steps with Ichabod close behind. She just had a feeling this was going to be a special night to remember.

 

This wasn’t your average helicopter and it damn sure wasn’t the basic chopper the Sleepy Hollow Sheriffs Department used, Abbie said to herself upon stepping inside the aircraft. This was one of those luxuries extremely wealthy people spent their pocket change on. 

 

“Is there anything you will need before take-off,” asked Captain Ortega? She and First Officer Craig had just finished going over a few things about the flight along with safety guidelines with Abbie and Ichabod. Abbie noticing neither mentioned the destination. Both Abbie and Ichabod letting the pilots know they were fine. “If there’s nothing else we will make our way to the cockpit. We will be departing in seven minutes. Please relax and enjoy your flight,” Captain Ortega said before leaving the aircraft cabin. 

 

Abbie and Crane standing in front of a sectional type seating that rounded the back and part of the left side of the cabin. 

 

“This is really nice, Ichabod,” Abbie said. 

 

Ichabod felt relieved that she was even standing there in the aircraft with him. When he was planning the date he wasn’t sure how she would feel about hopping on a helicopter for a date. What if she thought it was too much? What if she thought he was a weirdo for even suggesting it? All sorts of things went through his mind as he finalized the plans. In the end, she said she would leave it up to him. And since it was up to him he thought it was only proper to plan a first date that would hopefully blow her mind. 

 

“Thank you. It belongs to a dear friend of mine and his wife,” he said. He walked over to a small closet in the corner of the right side of the cabin. He removed a hanger placing Abbie’s coat on it putting it inside the closet. He removed his suit jacket hanging it in the closet as well. “Your friends have very nice taste. Its beautiful,” she responded looking around the large cabin. Besides the sectional there were several other individual seats throughout the rather large aircraft. Beautifully crafted consoles separated some of the seats otherwise connected. There were several small flat screen televisions placed throughout. The largest of which on the right side of the cabin next to the small closet. A gorgeous mahogany bar with a marble top set underneath the screen next to the closet. She ran her fingers along the top of one the beautifully designed leather seats. It felt like her hand was melting into the soft fabric. The color in the cabin was a mixture of vanilla and Egyptian blue. It was very calming to the eye. 

 

They stood there doing that thing again where they stared at each other with goofy little smiles reaching their eyes. 

 

“We are preparing for take off in three minutes,” Captain Ortega’s voice announced over the intercom. 

 

“We should probably get buckled in,” Abbie said. “Of course,” Ichabod responded. They went to two seats separated by one of those beautifully crafted consoles. “Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off,” Captain Ortega announced. The two now seated as the sound of the helicopter engine started. Abbie was expecting it to be loud but it was surprisingly quiet. She sat back in the extremely soft leather seat wondering just what else Ichabod had in store for them.

 

They had been in the air for about ten minutes. The first couple of which Abbie found her hands clutched to the sides of the seat. Although the flight was surprisingly smooth for a helicopter the take-off was a bit shaky. She turned from the window when she heard his voice call her name.

 

“Abbie.”

 

The way he said her name combined with the way he looked at her made her feel some type of way. “Yes,” she answered him.

 

“Are you ok? Can I get you anything,” he asked? She smiled, “No, thank you. I’m fine.”

 

“Is this your first time on a helicopter,” he asked?

 

“Yes. Although, when I was with the department I was this close (holding her thumb and index fingers less than an inch apart) to getting on one.

 

“Really. What stopped you,” he asked?

 

“A broken leg,” she said tapping her knee.

 

“A broken leg,” he repeated curiously.

 

“Yup. Fell down a flight of stairs trying to catch a robbery suspect,” she said.

 

Ichabod looked at her. It was hard for him to imagine the petite woman sitting next to him in this exquisite gown chasing down criminals. “Well, I hope this more than makes up for you missing your first opportunity on a helicopter,” he said.

 

“I would say so. I mean the department chopper don’t even come close to this,” she said waving her hand in front of her. “Whomever designed it really put a lot of thought into it,” she continued on.

 

He put one of his hands on his chest. “It does my heart well knowing that you are enjoying the flight. I must admit while planning our day together I was somewhat nervous about the traveling arrangements,” he confessed.

 

“Speaking of our day together. (twisting one of her curls) Are you going to tell me where we’re going,” she asked?

 

“If I recall, you requested that I surprise you,” he said.

 

“Well…. yeah (sliding her hand along the small table between them) but a little hint wouldn’t hurt,” she responded.

 

“I’m awful with hints. Besides, I wouldn’t think of ruining your surprise,” he said.

 

She made a sad pout which made Ichabod chuckle. God, this woman could ask me to walk across hot coal barefoot and I would do it without a second thought, he said to himself. Her pretty brown eyes giving him a look that almost made him give in.

 

“A man who sticks to his word. I can respect that,” she said sliding her hand along his forearm before turning back looking out of the window. The feel of her touch sending a shiver through his body. Her hands feel so good, he thought. 

 

The aircraft now flying above water. The city getting further behind them. They had been flying for well over an hour and just like the car ride it seemed to go by in a flash. “Wow, Thousand Islands,” Abbie said as the helicopter began flying over the large group of close to two thousand islands. She had taken a boat cruise before that went past the beautiful stretch of islands. Some only a few feet in length while others stretched for miles. Beautiful private homes and even castles among other things situated on a lot of the islands while others were totally untouched by man. 

 

Ichabod leaning over Abbie’s shoulder looking out of the window as well. “Ah, Thousand Islands. Truly one of natures works of beauty,” he said. He couldn’t help but notice the way Abbie’s eyes lit up as they flew over the islands.

 

“The entire stretch is absolutely gorgeous,” Abbie added. They flew about another mile and a half before Captain Ortega’s voice sounded over the intercom. 

 

“Mr. Crane. Miss. Mills. We are nearing our destination. Our approximate arrival will be at sixteen thirty seven hours. Abbie looked down at her phone. It read four twenty one pm. That meant they would be landing in sixteen minutes. She turned back to the window, eyes searching the area. Other than Thousand Islands there wasn’t anywhere else they could land in that time. 

 

She sat back in her seat as she felt the helicopter’s descent. The aircraft still passing over several of the islands before settling over one with a huge house close to the left edge of the island. Looking down Abbie could see a landing pad just beneath them. 

 

Just like the takeoff Abbie found herself clutching the sides of her seat. Although not as bad as she would have thought the landing was still bumpier than that of an airplane. They stayed put for a bit until the engine came to a complete stop. 

 

First Officer Craig appeared from the cockpit. “I hope you found the flight to your satisfaction,” he said to Abbie and Ichabod. “It was very pleasant, thank you,” Abbie said unbuckling her seatbelt. Ichabod agreeing. Ichabod standing retrieving his suit jacket from the closet putting it on before grabbing Abbie’s coat along with her flowers then meeting her over by the door. He held an arm out for Abbie and the two were ushered from the aircraft by Officer Craig. Ichabod taking care to make sure Abbie made it down the steps safely, holding her hand as she made her way onto the landing pad. 

 

Captain Ortega standing facing the two. “Its been a great pleasure having the two of you on board today,” she said. Ichabod reaching out shaking her hand. “Thank you for making the trip here an enjoyable one,” he responded. Abbie reaching out taking her hand. “Captain Ortega, it was such a pleasure meeting you. The flight was wonderful and so were you and First Officer Craig. Thank you so much,” she said. “Thank you, Ms. Mills. You are very kind. It was a pleasure meeting you,” she said with a smile. “We will be awaiting your call for departure,” she said to Ichabod. Ichabod nodding in response. “I hope you will enjoy your time on the island. May we wish you and Mr. Crane an early Happy New Year,” she said. Abbie and Ichabod wishing them the same as they watched them board the helicopter. 

 

Abbie inhaling. The island air was fresh. For the first time since landing she had a chance to really take in the beauty surrounding her. Most of the island was surrounded by trees. Most of which had shed their leaves. Still quite a few gigantic pines giving the island beautiful shades of green throughout. There was a medium size wooden footbridge just off to the right of the landing pad. It was beautifully decorated with green holiday garland. Two beautifully decorated wreaths were placed at the beginning of each railing on the bridge. 

 

There was a long dock that stretched half the length of the left side of the island. A yacht at least forty feet long rested along it as well as three smaller boats. Several islands beyond the dock stood a striking light tower. But the most breathtaking part of the island was the stunning house in the center. They were still quite a distance from it but Abbie could see the beautiful huge windows surrounding the house from where they stood. It was so much to take in all at once. 

 

“Ichabod, I don’t know what to say. I mean this is (she paused looking for a word to adequately describe her feelings)…. Its gorgeous,” she settled on.

 

Ichabod was filled with happiness. The look in her eyes gave him a satisfaction he had never felt. 

 

“You said it was your wish to bring in the New Year on your own private island surrounded by the stars. I felt it was my mission to make that happen,” he said. 

 

Abbie didn’t make a habit of getting worked up over every thing a guy did to impress her. But this was different. It didn’t feel like a cheap attempt to impress her just to get something in return. It felt deeper than that and it touched her. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She didn’t know what to say as she looked into his soft sincere eyes. The way he looked at her kind of blew her mind. “Not too many times in my life have I been at a lost for words. But you, Mr. Ichabod Crane has rendered me nearly speechless.” (He blushed) “Thank you,” she said giving him a hug. He wrapped his long arms around her. “You are very much welcome,” he said.

 

He didn’t want to let her go. It felt so nice being that close to her. She smelled so good. He was pretty sure he could stand there all day with the tiny beauty in his arms. Abbie felt the same. His arms were strong, secure. She enjoyed the way they felt around her. Let this man go, Abbie, she said to herself. She took one more inhale of his cologne before slowly pulling away. She looked up into his eyes her bottom lip slightly cuffed in. “The bridge,” he said in almost a whisper. He cleared his throat and stood up straight before attempting to speak again. 

 

“There is a car waiting for us at the end of the bridge,” he said. “Ok,” she answered in a low tone. “I guess we should get going then,” she said. He reached out for her hand and the two walked over to the wooden bridge. 

 

“Its so pretty,” Abbie said stopping as they reached the middle of the bridge. She rested her arms on the top of the wooden railing once again taking in the beautiful island. Which she had a better view of from the bridge. It was truly awe inspiring. She could stand there all day listening to the peaceful sound of the waves reaching the island shore and the birds chirping beautiful melodies from the trees. She wished she could bottle the fresh air up to take back home. They made their way to the bottom and just as Ichabod said a car was waiting at the end. Ichabod opening the passenger door of the black Mercedes Benz for Abbie before going over to the drivers side. 

 

They drove for less than fifteen minutes before reaching the house Abbie had seen from the distance. Her eyes grew in amazement as they pulled into the long cobblestone driveway. She noticed a couple of smaller houses on the ride there. They were nice but nothing like the immaculate house before her. The lower level had two patios both with at least ten foot high double glass doors. A huge beautiful sunroom circled the right side of the house. Just like the patios, beautiful glass windows covered the length of the sunroom. There was a small porch in the center of the house between the two patios with gorgeous bright yellow French doors. The upper level of the home just as beautiful highlighted with the same huge windows as the lower level. Two small patios perched overtop the larger ones beneath.

 

Ichabod stepped outside of the car opening the back door reaching for his suit jacket along with Abbie’s coat and roses. He opened the door for Abbie and the two made their way to the porch. They entered the home. The inside even more beautiful then the outside. Ichabod took his suit jacket and Abbie’s coat walking it over to a coat rack just beyond the entrance. Combined with the light paint throughout the house and the sun beaming in through the huge windows the house was wonderfully bright. 

 

“Can I get you anything? Something to drink? Water,” he asked?

 

Abbie’s standing hands clasped together in front of her. “No thank you,” she said. A sweet scent in the house instantly taking over her senses. 

 

“Would you care to take a tour,” he asked? “I would love that,” she smiled. They talked a little about his friends who owned the island as they toured the house.

 

He took her throughout the entire house saving the kitchen for last. “So this is where that wonderful aroma is coming from,” Abbie asked?

 

“Well, the chef has been working tirelessly since dawn preparing a special dinner for the lovely lady,” he said in a flirty tone.

 

Abbie looking around the kitchen. “So, where is this chef? I would love to say thank you,” she answered.

 

“One second,” he said disappearing into a pantry reappearing seconds later wearing a white apron with the words, Chef Crane written in huge red letters along with a picture of a fork and spoon in the background. Abbie smiled. He looked so adorably handsome. 

 

“So, you’re the chef,” she asked?

 

“You sound a bit surprised,” he responded.

 

“No, its just…well, I wasn’t expecting such a dashing chef that’s all,” she said giving him a flirty wink.

 

He stared at her with his beautiful blue eyes, a sexy smile cracking the side of his lips. “A month ago I wasn’t expecting that I would be on an island with the most astounding woman on the face of this earth but here we are,” he said walking back over to the huge island where Abbie stood. He took one of her hands inside of his. “Life has a way of bringing those unexpected treasures into your life,” he went on staring into her brown eyes with every word.

 

Abbie felt breathless. Woo, this man, she thought. “Life is funny like that,” she responded. The temperature in the kitchen felt like it went up but she was sure it was just the effect of the man in front of her. “So, are you going to finish showing me the house,” she asked pushing a strand of hair behind one of her ears.

 

“Of course,” he said removing the apron, picking up a remote off the marble countertop. With one click the glass patio door along with the floor to ceiling windows surrounding the kitchen went from a tinted shade to transparent. Abbie would have been impressed if it wasn’t for the breathtaking sight outside those windows. “Ichabod, this is absolutely gorgeous,” she said as they stepped out onto the wrap around deck. While the front of the house was surrounded by trees the back was facing a private beach looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful. Huge stones resting along the shimmering sand. A tall castle sitting on a hill on the next closest island. Abbie was sure this quiet patch of land must be exactly what heaven felt like. 

 

“Its so peaceful out here,” she said. “The weather is still quite warm. Perhaps a nice walk along the beach after dinner would be nice,” Ichabod suggested. “I would love that,” Abbie responded.

 

They spent several more minutes looking out at the water. A tourist ship passing by. They got a laugh at the passengers waving and taking pictures as the ship sailed by. Abbie couldn’t help but think back to when she was one of those passengers passing by on a ship amazed by the beauty of these islands. Now she was experiencing that beauty from the other side. Life truly has a way of bringing those unexpected treasures your way, she said to herself replaying Ichabod’s words in her mind.

 

They went back into the house. “Do you mind if I freshen up a bit,” Abbie said as they stepped back into the kitchen. “Of course not,” he responded walking her back to the living area watching as she made her way up the hall. “Calm down, Ichabod,” he said in a whisper. He was on the verge of having another Tom Cruise on the couch moment. But he couldn’t help it. He’d never met a woman like Abbie. She was amazing and he was beyond elated to be bringing in the New Year with her. Meanwhile, Abbie was having a Loretta Devine moment. You know the one in Waiting To Exhale where Gregory Hines character intensely watched her character as she walked across the street? Yeah, that one. Well, Abbie could feel his eyes on her as she walked the long hallway. “Damn, I hope he’s not watching me walk away,” she whispered to herself. She looked back just before rounding the corner. She smiled, “Shit, he’s watching,” 

 

Abbie set her purse on the double sink. “Damn, you could live in this room,” she said looking around the wildly huge bathroom. She heard her phone buzzing through her purse. She removed it from the small bag. It was three texts from Jazz. 

 

Text 1: Is everything ok????  
Text 2: Where did he take you????  
Text 3: I’m getting worried. Are you ok????

 

“This girl,” Abbie said shaking her head. She couldn’t help but laugh a little. She really did appreciate Jasmine. She was sweet. She pressed the phone icon dialing Jasmine’s number.

 

“Oh my goodness, Abbie! I was freaking out over here. Is everything ok,” Jasmine’s voice rang out through the phone.

 

“Calm down. I’m fine,” Abbie answered.

 

“You sure.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok, so where did he take you? Is it some place romantic?”

 

Abbie was preparing her ears for the loudest scream. Jasmine was the biggest romantic she knew. So there was no doubt she would lose it once she told her where they were. “We’re on a private island,” Abbie said. Three-Two-One she counted down moving the phone slightly away from her ear waiting for impact. And right on cue….

 

“Ahhhhh!” Jasmine screamed out followed by an equally high pitched squee. “Oh Abbieeee…. That is so freaking romantic. Ok tell me everything. Where is it? What does it look like…..”

 

“Woah. I don’t have much time. We’ll talk all about everything later. All I can say is its part of Thousand Island and its gorgeous,” Abbie said a smile reaching her eyes.

 

“Wow. I’m so excited for you. I’m not going to keep you but call me when you get in. I want to hear everything about your date. Well maybe not everything…. but you know everything else,” Jasmine laughed.

 

“You’re a mess. I’ll call later,” Abbie said.

 

“Ok. Talk to you later.” Abbie was about to hang up when she heard Jasmine’s voice again. “Oh and don’t forget to take some pictures. Lots of them,”

 

“Got you. Now stop thinking about me and enjoy your New Year,” Abbie responded.

 

Abbie put the phone back into her purse, freshened up a bit then headed back to the kitchen. 

 

She stood with her back against the kitchen entrance smiling at the sight of Ichabod putting together dinner while humming along to Ella Fitzgerald’s, All The Things You Are. She thought it was very sexy.

 

“Need some help,” she asked?

 

“Thank you, but I’m supposed to be preparing dinner for you not the other way around.”

 

Abbie walked into the kitchen. “It doesn’t mean I can’t help. Now what are we working on,” she asked going over to the sink washing her hands. Yes, she had just washed them before leaving the bathroom. But it was something about walking into a kitchen that automatically made her want to wash her hands. Ichabod smiled. He loved her spirit. “I’m just finishing up dessert. I recall you mentioning Tiramisu being your favorite,” he said.

 

Abbie now standing next to Ichabod looking down at the dessert. It looked more like a work of art than food.

 

“Wow! It looks almost too pretty to eat, Ichabod. And yes, it is my favorite.” She liked that he seemed to remember all the little things about her. 

 

“Thank you,” he responded.

 

“What are you doing now,” she asked noticing the block of chocolate he held in his hand. “I’m adding a few chocolate shavings for garnish,” he answered sliding a vegetable peeler along the chocolate.

 

“You mind if I try,” she asked?

 

“Sure,” he answered handing her the vegetable peeler and chocolate.

 

“I feel like I’m making the pieces too thick,” Abbie said after a couple of attempts.

 

“Perhaps I can assist,” he responded. He moved in closer, his chest inches away from her shoulder. “May I,” he asked? A slight nod of her head, “Yes,” she answered. He wrapped one of his hands around her hand holding the peeler and the other around her hand holding the chocolate.

 

“You see, you’re going too fast, cutting too deep. Take your time,” he said gently guiding her hand that was holding the peeler along the chocolate. “Just lightly glide the instrument across the chocolate,” he continued on as they repeated the motion several times. Thin curls of chocolate falling on the dessert with each movement.

 

“Gawd, his hands are so big,” she said enjoying the feel of them wrapped around hers. 

 

“Is that better,” he asked running his thumb along the back of her hand. I don’t know why I brought my little ass in this kitchen with this fine man, she silently chided herself. Ichabod trying to keep his composure. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her but didn’t want to give her the wrong impression about his intentions. The last thing he wanted was for Abbie to think he brought her out to a secluded island in an attempt to take advantage of her. “It looks good. I….um can’t wait to taste it,” she answered a little more breathy than she intended.

 

Abbie had just walked back into the kitchen after hanging up with Jenny. Her sister had called about fifteen minutes prior to wish Abbie an early Happy New Year. The lights were out when she entered the kitchen and the windows were once again tinted. Several lit candles were throughout the room along with a note left on the island that read, follow me next to a picture of a purple rose. Her eyes following the line of purple roses stretching from the kitchen floor to the patio door. The biggest smile on her face as she followed the beautiful stretch of flowers. She opened the door and Ichabod stood next to a beautifully decorated table holding one of the roses in his hand.

 

“I thought since it was such a beautiful evening and the temperature was still remarkably warm it would be nice to have our dinner outdoors. Abbie stood motionless taking in the scene. Everything was so perfect. From the white candles he had placed along the deck to the elegant way he had set the table. It wasn’t quite dark yet but the sun was beginning to set.

 

“If you would rather dine indoors….I could take everything inside,” he said. Her quietness made him nervous. What if she didn’t like any of it, he pondered in his mind. “No…no its wonderful. Everything is wonderful. I love it,” she responded.

 

He walked over to Abbie handing her the single purple rose, extending his arm escorting her over to the intimately set round table.

 

“Thank you,” she said as he pulled out a chair for her. He took a seat across from her. This man can’t be real, she thought as she looked at the meal he prepared. Two of her favorites, Rosemary and Honey Lamb Chops and Shrimp Scampi. If it tastes as good as it looks I might have to marry this man, she joked to herself. He also made a Greek Salad and Butternut Squash Soup. Abbie’s brown eyes looking over the table again. Everything looked so pretty. You could tell he put a lot into this. He didn’t just throw something together and toss it on a plate. He took his time to make it look nice. 

 

“Ichabod, dinner looks wonderful,” she complimented. “Thank you,” he responded.

 

“Really. I mean it, everything looks so beautiful,” she said.

 

“You look beautiful,” he responded with a serious look in his eyes. Abbie rolled the tips of her fingers along the rose that she had placed on the table. “Thank you, handsome.” She felt like flirting with the charming man.

 

He smiled, slightly running his thumb and index fingers along his chin. “This plain face…handsome? Miss Mills, I do believe you are much too kind,”

 

Abbie finding his modesty endearing. “Well, Mr. Crane, I do believe you should look in the mirror a little more often if that’s what you consider plain,” she responded.

 

“I’d much rather look at you,” he responded with a flirty smirk. Their gazes started to linger.

 

Damn, this man is smooth as hell, Abbie thought. Ichabod reaching over to a small rectangular table about a foot from his chair. He pulled a bottle of wine from the ice along with a fancy corkscrew. He poured some of the wine in Abbie’s glass handing it to her. He poured some in his then lifting it in the air between the two of them. 

 

“To a new year and new beginnings,” he said. Abbie lightly tipping her glass against his. “To new beginnings,” she said. Both taking a small sip before placing the glasses back on the table.

 

“Beautiful,” Abbie said looking out at the horizon as the huge reddish orange circle in the sky began to touch the ocean. The space surrounding the sun looked like someone splashed various hues of pink and blue into the air. “I’ve seen my share of sunsets but none quite like this,” she said. Her brown eyes in awe as they took in one of natures most amazing sights. 

 

“Absolutely stunning,” he responded, eyes focused on his beautiful date more than the sunset. They continued watching as the sun completely disappeared beyond the horizon. Abbie couldn’t imagine a better scene if she wrote it herself. Dinner on a private island overlooking the ocean as the sunset. Soft music mixed in with the peaceful sound of the waves hitting the rocks along the shore. A handsome charming interesting man to share the evening with. Add to all of those things the stimulating conversation between the two and dinner was absolutely amazing.

 

“This is incredible,” Abbie said as she and Ichabod walked through a wonderful holiday display of lights and decorations. They had finished dinner and decided to take a walk along the decorated path that lit up the wooded area in the front of the house.

 

It was like a mini holiday wonderland bright with colorful strands of lights wrapped around trees and other decorations. Huge wreaths, reindeer, and other displays were along the path.

 

“Jeff and Madison are very big on the holidays. They decorate the island at various times throughout the year, invite children from foster care and shelters. I know it doesn’t solve the problems they face but it allows them a chance to get away and just be kids.”

 

“That’s really nice. I know the kids must love it,” Abbie said.

 

“It’s a complete joy for them. The looks on their faces are priceless,” he responded as they came to a stop next to a six foot snowman. “This is my station,” he proudly announced.

 

“Your station,” Abbie inquired?

 

“Yes. I stand here dressed as Santa passing out candy canes to the children as they walk by,” he responded.

 

“What! You’re dressed as Santa? I totally have to see that,” she said.

 

“Perhaps, next year you can join me…. as Mrs. Claus. It would make the kids extremely happy,” he said.

 

Abbie smiled. “We’ll see,” she responded. Ichabod felt hopeful. She could have flat out said no but she didn’t. 

 

“I use to love these when I was a little girl,” Abbie said as they came up on a holiday themed merry-go-round. It wasn’t as big as one you would find at a carnival but it was still impressive. A couple of large reindeer, an elf and a booth decorated as a sleigh replaced the normal seating found on a carnival merry-go-round. Abbie thought it was cute.

 

“Would you care for a ride,” Ichabod asked? “I would like that,” she answered. He stepped up on the ride helping Abbie on. 

 

They stood facing each other. Ichabod hands tucked inside his front pockets. Abbie, hands folded together in front of her body slightly swaying side to side. “Where would you like to sit,” he asked? She thought about it a second before choosing the sleigh. He held onto her hand walking her over to the seat. He then walked over to a box hitting a switch that caused the ride to move along with the seats to go up and down. He walked back over to the sleigh sitting next to Abbie. It was a small seat, just enough room for two people maybe three if they were children. It was the closest they had sat since the movie theater. And even then the seats were separated.

 

“Are you comfortable,” he asked? His blue eyes taking a quick glance at her long legs peeking out from the split in her dress. He took a deep gulp. She was so unbelievably gorgeous he almost questioned if she was real.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. What about you? Do you have enough room for your legs,” she asked wondering if his six foot plus frame was comfortable in the snug seat.

 

“It couldn’t be any more perfect,” he answered. Abbie took a deep breath slowly exhaling. He was right, she thought. This moment couldn’t be any more perfect. They sat quietly as the ride went around once. Ichabod probably should have been uncomfortable being such a tall man in such a small space but he wasn’t. Instead he felt like he was sitting on a cloud next to an angel. 

 

Abbie settling back in the seat stretching her legs forward, resting her right foot on top of the left. “Have you ever seen anything more gorgeous then the stars in a clear night sky,” she asked?

 

He took a slow deep breath. His blue eyes scanning the sky then back to the brown eyes staring at him. “I’m looking at her,” he responded. Abbie’s face warmed from a mix of blush and slight embarrassment. She didn’t quite know how to respond. Her heart had been racing since she met him at the movie theater. How could she get it to slow down when he’s saying stuff like this? She didn’t say a word her eyes said it all. He stretched his arm around the back of the seat. Abbie found herself leaning into his chest. They sat quietly looking up at the stars as the ride slowly went around. 

 

Abbie couldn’t believe the night was almost over. It seemed like they had just met up at the Mocha Café. They had made their way back from the decorated path close to an hour ago. After having some of the delicious dessert Ichabod had made they decided to take a walk along the beach. Thankfully for Abbie she never left home without a comfortable pair of flats whenever she wore heels. She had slipped them in the inner pocket of her coat before leaving. It wasn’t a huge beach. Maybe the size of a small block so it didn’t take long to walk from one end to the next. Although the temperature had dropped a bit since earlier it was still quite comfortable for a Winters night. Being surrounded by water made the air a little cooler than she imagined it was back in the city. 

 

“Thank you,” Abbie said, as Ichabod walked back from the deck gently wrapping his suit jacket around her shoulders. Abbie inhaled the scent as she snuggled inside the comfy jacket. “I hope you enjoyed your evening,” he said fixing the collar on the jacket around her neck. “Ichabod, I can’t put into words how amazing this day has been,” she responded ( he smiled). “I hope you enjoyed it as well,” she went on.

 

He took her hand, “I wish it didn’t have to end,” he responded. They found their bodies slightly drifting closer. “Less than a minute before the new year,” Abbie said as she looked down at the time on the iPOD docking station in the center of a small table. Ichabod had placed the table on the beach along with two chairs and a small lantern.

 

“May I have this dance,” he asked? Once again biting down on her lip to keep from blushing. “Yes,” she responded with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He gently pulled her in wrapping his arms around the small of her back. Her arms loosely wrapping around his neck. 

 

They were both nervous at first although neither showed it. His arms were strong. His embrace felt firm but gentle. Abbie fought the urge to rest her head on his chest and cuddle up inside his warm arms. She didn’t want to make him feel awkward. 

 

Ichabod looked down into those beautiful brown eyes. He breathed in the sweet scent of her perfume. Her soft hands felt like silk resting on his neck. A small chill running through him as her fingers lightly slid up the back of his neck into his hair. The tip of his tongue sliding along his bottom lip before disappearing back into his mouth. Abbie biting down on her own at the sight of it. 

 

Their bodies beginning to feel more at ease with each other as they slowly swayed to Janet Jackson’s, Funny How Time Flies, which had just started playing in the background. Shit, this was Abbie’s jam. She began to hum along with the opening chorus. Ichabod’s heart pounding a little faster thinking back to her beautiful voice when she sang at the skating rink. 

 

“Lets find the time to get together once again,” Abbie sang along. Ichabod’s legs felt weak. He was sure his heart came to a complete stop at the beautiful sound coming from the woman in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter. He found his arms wrapping more securely around her waist. They both moved in a little closer. “Now I’m going to expect you to sing to me on every date,” he whispered with a smile. He didn’t realize how close he was to her until he felt his nose graze hers. Her eyes closed at the feel of his forehead softly moving back and forth along her own. “I think I can make that happen,” she whispered back as her eyes slowly opened. 

 

They were so close at this point that her lips grazed his with each word. She almost backed up until she saw his blues eyes gazing down at her. He held her tighter as he leaned in placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips. 

 

He thought he was ready for this moment but he wasn’t REALLY ready. Her lips ignited a fire that started in the pit of his stomach intensifying as it reached his chest. He knew instantly his lips would never forget the feel of perfection he just experienced. He reluctantly pulled away slightly looking into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was ok with it all. 

 

Abbie loved the warmness of his lips. The heat he sent through her body as their lips touched had her feeling like she was floating. The way he sucked down on her bottom lip before pulling away left her craving more. She ran her hands around the sides of his neck. The tips of her fingers massaging their way through his neatly shaven beard coming to a stop as she cupped her hands on the sides of his face slowly pulling him back towards her. This time she initiated with a couple of lingering kisses of her own. His hands resting on her hips bringing her in closer as the kiss intensified. She felt her entire body melt into his as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She could taste the sweetness of the nights dessert as his tongue lightly swept over hers. Her hands once again clasped together around his neck as she tilted her head into the kiss. The kiss becoming more passionate, more hot. His lips taking turns between sucking down on her warm tongue and her plump bottom lip. She didn’t mean to but couldn’t help the moan rising from her throat. She had never been kissed like this before. It was tender and sweet but passionately hot as well.

 

As good as this felt Abbie knew she had to slow it down. She wasn’t ready for any thing more than this, not right now. She reluctantly felt herself pull back but not before having another taste of his bottom lip. His forehead once again resting atop hers as they both attempted to catch their breath. 

 

“I think we missed the countdown,” Abbie laughed placing a peck on his red lips. Ichabod smiled as he returned her peck with one of his own. The kiss had him feeling dazed. “I have to take full responsibility for that. Do you accept my apology,” he asked with that damn sexy smirk on his face. 

 

“No need to apologize. Trust me it was worth it,” she said. He blushed as he planted another peck on her lips. 

 

“Happy New Year, Miss. Mills.” 

 

“Happy New Year to you, Mr. Crane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for taking time to read my latest chapter. I was so nervous writing an Ichabbie AU so I appreciate all the love. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one shot but the more I wrote the more ideas kept coming. It was impossible for me to write this in one chapter. Anyway, thank y'all for reading and supporting my work. I hope every one enjoyed my latest Ichabbie fic.


End file.
